una deuda, una oportunidad
by zack engel
Summary: Kate tiene una deuda que pagar. Debe dar uno de sus días para cumplir con su promesa y para hacerlo le pedirá a su mejor amiga que le acompañe al peor evento de su vida, la Comic Con ¿Será una buena decisión? el no conocer quien hace cosplay en ese lugar podría hacerlo aun peor o darle la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para decidirse.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno esta historia era para el domingo, pero ya que no puedo actualizar la otra, invierto el orden de las publicaciones.**_

 _ **esta historia de momento estará en el rango T. si algo cambia pasara a M, pero aun no lo aseguro, serán pocos capítulos.**_

 _ **dentro de las aclaraciones, Castle no me pertenece y se sitúa en la temporada 4.**_

* * *

 _la deuda_

No podía creer que se encontraba en esa situación. De todas las personas, era ella quien tenía que estar en esa maldita habitación para ser extorsionada de la forma más vil y baja que pudiera existir en el mundo ¿Por qué? Porque quería ver feliz a su mejor amigo durante su cumpleaños, aun cuando eso implicara que ahora le debiera algo a uno de sus ex compañeros de universidad. Sí, aun cuando tuviera que dar algo a cambio.

Si hubiera sido por ella, nunca le habría dado algo que aumentara su lado infantil, pero era su cumpleaños y como tal quería que él fuera feliz independiente de sus gustos o no. Deseaba ver esos ojos brillosos cuando abriera el regalo antes de ser abrazada por el mismo, esa era su mejor paga y la única razón por la que se había metido en ese problema. Solo por él haría ese tipo de cosas

Negando con la cabeza, vio nuevamente el traje y se mordió el labio inferior antes de posar sus ojos en el hombre que tenía al frente. Para cualquier mujer esa petición sería fácil, pero para ella no. Esa petición nunca sería sencilla y es que sus años de disfrazarse para creerse alguien que no es ya se habían acabado hace tiempo ¡Era policía! ¡Una detective de homicidios muy importante! Atrapaba a seres peligrosos, sobrevivía a balaceras, podía proteger a un civil – Castle – en todos los casos, entonces ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Solo por hacer feliz a su compañero.

Abriendo la boca para dejar ver su descontento o algún reclamo que la salvara, se dio cuenta de que nada la salvaría de aquella maldita penitencia. Kate era una mujer de palabra y por lo mimo tendría que acatar con la boca cerrada, aun cuando eso implicara tener que ir a la Comic Con de _Catwoman_ junto a su ex compañero. Además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Solo iría por unas horas, se sacaría unas cuantas fotos y luego desaparecería. Nadie tenía que saber dónde se encontraba, mucho menos Rick, y dudaba mucho que un policía fuera a ese lugar tan extraño.

Decidida, asintió con la cabeza y se comprometió a estar el fin de semana con su amigo a primera hora para cumplir con su parte del trato, más, antes de salir, se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea.

Sin dudarlo le pidió una entrada de más para una amiga, solo tuvo que mencionarle sobre una posible cosplayer adicional para que este asintiera y prometiera tener una entrada lista el día del evento. Él se ganaba otra mujer acompañándolo en ese ridículo evento y ella podría soportar un poco la tortura si estaba al lado de su mejor amiga.

Si Lanie no iba, entonces nada la iba a hacer entrar en un recinto lleno de _freaky's._

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, guardó el traje en su bolso y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie la reconociera. La única razón por lo que seguía con esta estupidez era por Rick y sus aficiones de niño tonto ¿Por qué se enamoró de alguien como Castle? ¿Por qué precisamente él? Dios, el próximo año solo le regalaría un cojín para la silla de la comisaria y ya está, nada de sacrificios importantes para hacerlo feliz o sonreír.

Que gran mentira.

Yendo hasta el departamento de Lanie, dudó unos cuantos segundos en si debía tocar o no, más decidió que si quería ayuda pues tendría que atreverse a tocar una simple puerta. Ya nada podría ser peor, quizás solo se reiría o se negaría al principio, pero Parish nunca la dejaría sola en esas cosas, menos cuando se enterara de que eso lo hacía por el escritor.

Escuchando un "Ya voy" se puso ansiosa y cerró los ojos pensando en los casos de homicidios para tranquilizar su mente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en un evento freak por todo un día mientras era observada como un maldito objeto sexual, porque los nerd no se conformaban con solo ver ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ellos querían fotos, querían alagarte, abrazarte, glorificarte y para eso ya tenía suficiente con su compañero escritor.

Él era el único que podría convertir todos esos actos molestos y asquerosos en algo verdaderamente placentero.

Sonriendo al ver como su amiga abría la puerta, la saludó y pasó aceptando la oferta de beber vino mientras se iba a sentar al sillón. La morena andaba vestida con unos short y una sudadera desgastada dando la impresión de que se iba a dormir, mas Kate la conocía bien. Lanie se ponía aquello solo si aún no tenía que salir, era fácil cambiarlo por un vestido de noche o, en su defecto, por el pijama.

Sin preocupaciones, dejó que la forense hablara todo lo que quisiera de Javier mientras pensaba en cómo decirle de aquella extraña petición. No quería que la mujer se pusiera a reír a carcajadas para llamar la atención de todos los vecinos, antes sonaba aceptable, más ahora no mucho. Mucho menos cuando la felicidad de una próxima cita con Esposito le hacía elevar la voz como si alguien en la habitación contigua debiera escucharla tambien.

Bebiéndose el trago de un solo sorbo, llamó la atención de su amiga y soltó un suspiro esperando relajarse lo suficiente como para poder soltar las palabras con éxito. Un ataque indirecto no era la mejor opción, Lanie no se lo perdonaría como su amiga, por lo mismo tendría que hacerlo de manera directa. Soltar la bomba y quedarse tan seria como era posible para que no creyera que era una broma de mal gusto.

Ella era su única salvación, no podía fallar en esta misión.

-Lanie, necesito tu ayuda y por favor que sea en silencio. Nadie fuera de este departamento puede saber lo que te diré ahora – Poniéndose seria, agradeció llamar la atención de la forense quien de inmediato bajó la copa – necesito que me acompañes a una cosa

-¿Cosa? ¿Qué cosa? – Bebiendo tranquilamente de su vino, alzó una ceja antes de sonreír con picardía- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Tendrás una cita cariño?

-algo así – Torciendo los labios con desagrado, escuchó la exclamación de felicidad que soltaba su amiga y cerró los ojos. Nada estaba siendo sencillo

-yo me apunto~ ¿A dónde iremos con Rick?

-Rick no está incluido en el paquete – Notando como la forense abría los ojos en son de sorpresa, le apuntó con un dedo - no te puedes arrepentir, ya dijiste que si – Al verla un poco temerosa, bufó y sacó de su bolso su propio pase del evento para entregárselo– tengo que ir

-que ja…Kate esto es… jaja… ¿Perdón?- Intentando aguantar la risa, Lanie paseó su mirada entre la detective y el pase - ¿Es enserio? ¿Tú en un evento de ñoños vírgenes?

-no es mi idea de un fin de semana perfecto, pero me comprometí

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el súper regalo que tuvo Richard en su cumpleaños? – Ante el asentimiento de la castaña, Parish no pudo más que comenzar a reír con ganas. Aunque intentaba hacerlo sin exageración para no frustrar más a la detective - Si sabes que solo acostándote con él le estarías dando el mejor regalo ¿No? esto es un precio demasiado alto para hacerlo feliz… la cama es más barata

-es complicado Lanie y lo sabes, deja de insistir en que tenga algo con Rick… ¿Iras?

-no iré como persona normal, no quiero que me descubran - Afirmó para darle seguridad de que no se negaría, pero que tampoco sabía que ponerse para esos eventos

-y ya lo pensé, él ira de Batman, mi amigo – Rodando los ojos bufó, no creía que él tuviera el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne, no al menos como Castle, ¿Esa comparación era aceptable? Debía dejar de pensar en el escritor, por su culpa estaba metida en esto– yo como _Catwoman_ y tú puedes ir como mi hermana, Maggie Kyle

-eres una maldita ñoña amiga – Haciéndose la sorprendida, se rió en cuanto sintió el empujón – tendrás una hermana con sabor~

-solo conozco algo la saga, nada importante

-si claro… ¿Cuándo es?

-este fin de semana, el sábado solamente, llegaremos a las once de la mañana a más tardar y nos vamos como a las seis de la tarde o siente… nadie nos vera ni reconocerá. Será un día para olvidar

-¿Qué con el traje? No tengo nada, de hecho ni siquiera sé que traje ocupa tu hermana

-es fácil de encontrar, no te preocupe… yo tendré que intentar parecerme a Anne Hathaway así que no hables

-traje de cuero y ajustado~ miau~- Riéndose, se sirvió más vino – de seguro Rick hubiera amado verte vestida así. Otro buen regalo de cumpleaños

-nunca me vera así… Lanie, no puede saber de esto, no debe saber que lo hice por él

-no te preocupes, por mí no sabrá nada

Dicho eso se quedaron conversando un poco más sobre el evento, revisaron el traje de ambas y Kate se prestó para las bromas de su amiga. No negaba que para cualquier otra persona aquello era sumamente gracioso, pero como le estaba pasando a ella, pues no era tan chistosa esta situación.

Era humillante, desesperante, molesto y vergonzoso.

El resto de la semana se la pasó tranquila. Los casos eran tan fáciles de resolver que ni las tonterías de Castle afectaban a la hora de concluirlos con éxito, era como si fuera una comedia en donde sospechoso que entraba a la sala de interrogaciones automáticamente confesaba sus fechorías, cosa que agradecía. Agradecía que esa semana en específico nadie la sacara de sus casillas a tal punto de que quisiera mandar todo a la mierda.

El viernes en la tarde, cuando ya no quedaba nada para salir del trabajo y por fin podría descansar del bendito traje de Lanie, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con desesperación. La sensación de que el día de mañana estaría haciendo el ridículo en un traje de cuero ajustado no era para nada satisfactorio. Sobre todo porque sabía que su amiga estaba planeando algo en contra de ella. La morena no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando tenía la oportunidad de oro para lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Lanie era tan maliciosa como cualquier mejor amiga.

Negando con la cabeza, miró a su costado, donde descansaba un pensativo Castle, y sonrió. Solo con verlo y recordar la forma en que la había abrazado bastaba para decidirse a continuar con esa locura. No podía hacerlo feliz en una relación, pero si en otros aspectos de la vida, como por ejemplo amar esa parte infantil de Rick que ninguna otra mujer, descontando a su familia, apreciaba realmente como algo importante de él.

Ladeando la cabeza, pero sin dejar de verlo, Kate amplió un poco más su sonrisa y esperó a que él se dignar a conectar sus miradas de una vez por todas. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba esas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar " _te amo Kate, quédate conmigo"._ Sí, solo por esa frase ella haría lo que fuera para seguir manteniéndolo a su lado, al menos hasta que tuviera la fuerza necesaria de decirle sus sentimientos.

Ojalas que para ese entonces el escritor siguiera manteniendo sus deseos hacía ella.

El momento en que por fin él alzó la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros. Era tan fácil sentirse en hogar con Castle que no quería desaprovechar ningún momento, entonces ¿Por qué no le hacía caso a Lanie? ¿Por qué no iba y le estampaba un beso en la boca para que reafirmara lo que él y todo el mundo ya sabía? Porque era una bomba de tiempo. Ella tenía claro que aún no era seguro poder establecerse con alguien y si no era con Rick, en este punto del partido, pues no sería con nadie más. El escritor era con la única persona que deseaba establecerse para siempre, de hecho era con la única persona que podía verse en un futuro feliz.

Él se levantó con las tazas en la mano y desapareció con un paso tranquilo haciendo que el perfume perdurara mucho más en el ambiente y en sus fosas nasales. Por su parte, Kate se quedó en su asiento arreglando unas carpetas mientras observaba como los detectives de homicidio se iban del lugar sin impórtales que ellos se quedaran más tiempo de lo necesario. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esa rutina de Castle y Beckett.

Todos luchaban por salir a las 6 de ese lugar, en cambio, ellos rogaban porque hasta las 7 nadie los molestara. Esa hora era algo privado de ellos.

Era su tiempo de ser todo y nada a la vez.

-¿Qué harás mañana Kate? – Sonriendo coqueto, se acomodó en el asiento ofreciéndole un café humeante a la castaña - ¿Tienes planes?

-sí, tengo uno – Sonriendo de lado para parecer normal, se concentró en la forma de la crema en su taza. Una perfecta hoja - ¿Y tú? ¿Te juntaras con tu grupo de escritores para perder todo tu dinero?

-quizás, quien sabe, la verdad es que Alexis me cánselo para ir a la Comic Con porque "estoy muy grande para esas cosas, papá" – Haciendo la mímica exagerada de la niña, rodó los ojos con cierto enfado- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡¿Quién esta grande para la Comic Con?! ¡Nadie! Yo no la veo grande para los juegos láser los viernes por la noche, tampoco la veo quejándose de sus espadas de Star Wars que por cierto son de colección, nada fácil de conseguir – Dijo orgulloso de ellas antes de fijar sus ojos en la detective – como el cinturón que me diste ¿Algún día me dirás como lo conseguiste? No puedo creer que esté hasta firmado, debió ser muy costoso

\- nunca te lo diré y con respecto a Alexis es solamente porque esas cosas están en tu casa Rick, nada más – Negando con la cabeza, se apoyó en el escritorio y suspiró manteniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios – está creciendo, va a tener gustos propios y metas que no se acomodaran a ti. Debes aceptarlo antes de que te salga con algo más grande que no puedas soportar

-pues quiero que deje de hacerlo… que se quede así como esta, no necesita crecer más– Bebiendo del líquido caliente, miró directamente a la blusa de su compañera, específicamente donde se mostraba parte de su pecho por el escote, antes de volver a los ojos de Kate con una leve sonrisa- ¿No quieres cancelar tus planes para mañana? Podríamos ir a ver una película, supe que están trayendo al cine unas películas antiguas muy buenas y…

-lo siento, no puedo… más que una quedada libre… es obligación, sino voy no quiero saber que podría pasar – Admitió borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, la frustración volvía a estar presente

-¿Alguien te esta extorsionando? – Un poco afligido, escuchó la risa de ella y bufó – tengo derecho a preocuparme, somos compañeros y me importa lo que te pase

-sí, tienes derecho a preocuparte, pero no es nada Rick… solo olvídalo y hace algo mañana. Si te portas bien, tal vez te invite a Remy's el domingo

-¿Es una promesa? Mira que te la obligare a cumplir, aunque también quiero ir al ciclo de películas, están geniales Kate

-entonces sí, te invitare a comer y tu invitas la película

-es un trato – Dándole la mano, le guiñó con un ojo completamente feliz de lo que consiguió

-lo es- Estrechándola por unos segundos. Ambos se levantaron.

Salieron del edificio en silencio y se despidieron esperando poder verse el domingo sin problemas. La verdad es que gracias a eso Kate pudo desconcentrarse un poco del tema sobre el evento y sobretodo de la vergüenza que pasaría dentro de unas cuantas horas, pero cuando llegó a su departamento la realidad fue otra. Lanie se encontraba muy feliz al frente de su puerta con una maleta que de seguro tenía maquillaje, ropa y todo lo necesario para pasar la noche.

Definitivamente su tortura comenzaría desde esta noche.

Negando con la cabeza, le dejó pasar y escuchó su propuesta de ir juntas al evento para no sentirse tan incomodas por separado. La forense nunca había asistido a estas cosas, de hecho ella nunca se había disfrazado fuera de una habitación con una cama, por lo que estaba ansiosa de conocer todo ese mundo. Aunque, también, gran parte de sus deseos tenían que ver con hablar sobre cosas "incomodas", como por ejemplo su relación con Rick. La detective no podía negarse, no cuando la sonrisa ajena le decía que sufriría más si la dejaba ir. La había metido en ese estúpido problema, así que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo.

Dejando que pasara al departamento, le pidió que se acomodara y se sirviera lo que quisiera mientras ella se iba a dar una ducha rápida. Lo mejor sería beber e irse a dormir sin dejar que Lanie tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca. La promesa con Rick la había dejado de muy buen humor como para que la morena lo arruinara.

Lanie, como buena amiga, esperó a que la detective abriera la ducha para ir directamente hasta su bolso de dónde sacó el celular con la intención de llamar a la pequeña Alexis. No quería traicionar a Kate, tampoco deseaba que ella la odiara, pero ya estaba harta de los juegos y caminatas en círculo por parte de ambos. Quería que los dos se establecieran y tuvieran un poco de la felicidad que se merecían, independiente de si el mundo se caía a pedazos o no mañana.

El mejor momento para actuar era hoy, no cinco años más.

Por lo mismo, esperó a que la pequeña contestara el teléfono para contarle su gran plan maestro. En un principio la pelirroja dudó de lo que la morena estaba diciendo, pero ella también estaba cansada de todo. Es decir, Kate era un peligro para su padre, pero también era sabido que sin ella su papá jamás sería el mismo. Por lo que si la felicidad de él era la detective, pues ella lucharía con todo lo que tenía para que estuvieran juntos. Además, ella era una buena mujer, problemática y llena de amenazas, pero una persona que podía llegar a considerar parte de su familia.

-Lanie ¿Estas segura que eso está bien? No quiero que papá se enoje con nosotras, además parece que saldrá con Beckett el domingo – Confesó la menor con cierta timidez mientras se encerraba en su cuarto. No quería que nadie la escuchara –podría arruinar la cita

-¿En serio? ¡Con mayor razón! Has que ocupe el traje de Batman y allá nos encontramos. Ninguno se reconocerá… les servirá para que de una vez por todas hagan algo

-vale, le diré a papá que vallamos cuando estemos cenando – Riéndose, lo meditó un poco – entonces ¿Beckett será _Catwoman_? ¿Qué traje?

-cuando tu padre lo vea se querrá morir, ni Scarlett Johansson se verá tan bien como lo hará Kate, la vi en su prueba de vestuario y esta de infarto

-eso espero, porque papá al fin cumplirá su sueño de ser Batman, con ella vestida así, papá nunca querrá sacarse el traje

-si hubieras tenido tiempo, hubieras hecho una especie de hija o como sea

-existe Lanie, Helena Kyle… quizás el próximo año

-no presiones tanto a Kate cariño, te aprecia y haría muchas cosas por ti, pero ella tiene un limite

-y nosotras el nuestro

-y nosotras el nuestro~ ya pequeña, te dejo que está saliendo del baño… recuerda hacerlo bien

-claro, adiós Lanie

Sonriendo, Lanie vio como Kate iba saliendo del baño de manera despreocupada mientras se sacaba el cabello. Había roto una promesa muy importante con su mejor amiga, pero valía la pena si de una vez por todas se decidían a conversar sobre lo verdaderamente importante. Sobre aquello que ambos necesitan decir con desesperación.

-¿Quieres bañarte? El agua esta tibia, pero refresca

-no gracias, mejor vamos a beber vino y háblame un poco más de tu "hermana" quiero interpretar bien mi papel

-es solo un estúpido evento Lanie, no necesitas exagerar

-claro que no, es nuestra identidad secreta, tengo que actuar como corresponde ¡Y tú! – Amenazándola con un vaso en una mano y la botella de vino en otra – cuando estés frente a tu verdadero Batman, también deberías hacerlo

-¿A qué te refieres? No voy a coquetear con mi ami…

-no con él, tu verdadero Batman, ese al que le diste el cinturón

-ahh… Lanie, coquetear no es el problema... todo lo otro si

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero les haya gustado y pronto subir una actualizacion de esta historia. sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos, ojalas, el domingo.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello~**_

 _ **tarde como siempre, pero espero que el capitulo les guste. tuve que re acomodarlo como tres veces.**_

 _ **como siempre, agradezco todos los review Guiguita, Alba, Katerin, guest y minf realmente me agrada que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **guiguita, respondiéndote sí, soy cosplayer y esto salio por enojo al no poder ir. de hecho tengo muchos words con ideas que te llegarías a reír de mi**_ ** _imaginación._**

* * *

 _Una oportunidad_

Cuando llegó, nunca se imaginó que la realidad de aquellos eventos eran pasillos colapsados de gente, ni tampoco que todos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer filas interminables.

Aunque sonara increíble, desde muy temprano el público se paseaba con verdadera emoción y orgullo mostrando su entrada vips para disfrutar de las atracciones. En cierto sentido, todo hubiera estado bien si no se encontrara en aquel lugar, más su realidad era otra. Ella estaba dentro de ese grupo de _Freaks_. Kate era parte de ese círculo de niños –y no tan niños – raros creyéndose superhéroes o cualquier personaje de alguna historieta infantil.

Negando con la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y miró a su compañera antes de decirle que siguieran caminando hasta el baño de mujeres para poder cambiarse. Habían salido con mascarillas para la boca y lentes de sol solo para no ser descubiertas. Por ende, era necesario cambiarse cuanto antes si no querían ser descubiertas por algún conocido. Además su ex compañero de universidad no iba a ser tan paciente esperándolas fuera del baño con el traje puesto. Porque sí, se fue todo el camino hacia el evento con el maldito traje puesto haciéndoles pasar una vergüenza tremenda.

Entrando al baño de mujeres, ambas adultas abrieron la boca con sorpresa en cuanto vieron a todas las féminas cambiándose de ropa ¿Esto era una broma? es decir, sabían que existía mujeres _gamers_ y aficionadas por este mundo, pero ¿Producirse tanto por un simple evento? ¡Algunas parecían hombre! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Dios, la detective nunca iba a terminar de comprender este mundo tan loco.

Evitando pensar en lo ambiguo que sería el día a partir de este momento, Kate tironeó del brazo a su mejor amiga para que se fueran a cambiar rápido. Lo mejor sería que cada una se metiera en su cubículo y se olvidara del resto del mundo hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas. Los problemas de los demás no eran suyos. Así que, si no había un caso que resolver ahí, entonces lo mejor sería hacerse la tonta con respecto a ese pasatiempo.

Con un sonrojo inevitable en sus mejillas, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Nunca había tenido problema con mostrar sus curvas, le encantaba ser sexy con sus novios, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Llevaba un enterito de látex con un cierre desde el abdomen hasta su cuello tal como el comic; Las botas eran de taco alto – nada incómodo para ella – que terminaban a la mitad de sus gemelos, obviamente de cueros; Unos guantes que se veían practicante unidos al traje y que contenían pequeñas garras en su interior simulando que era un gato-humano. Para finalizar, llevaba puesto la conocida mascara que ocultaba todo su cabello, pero que dejaba su cara al descubierto, lo cual hubiera sido un problema si no llevara unos goggles con cristales de color amarillo verdoso. Nadie podría distinguirla a buenas y a primera sino se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Mirándose una vez más antes de salir del cubículo, bufó frustrada y fue hasta uno de los espejos del baño para terminar su disfraz. No por ser una adversaria de esta cultura lo haría mal, claro que no. Por lo mismo sacó un rush color rojo burdeos con la intención de aplicárselo en los labios. Si iba a hacer el ridículo, mínimo atraer toda la atención a sus labios.

Sin preocuparse de que su amiga siguiera o no cambiándose de ropa, salió por fin del baño. Rápidamente se encontró con Lanie y su "Batman" en la salida del baño, haciendo que volviera a bufar por la forma en que la veían. Parish le hizo una burla aludiendo que realmente se veía sexy, mientras que el otro solo se quedaba con la boca abierta sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con total descaro. Eso era algo que también odiaba de este evento, no le gustaba que la vieran como un objeto.

A _catwoman_ le gustaba la atención, a ella no.

Negando con la cabeza, preguntó por la guardarropía y pronto los tres fueron hasta el otro extremo del recinto, no sin poder evitar sacarse algunas fotos con fanáticos o, si eran un tanto tímidos, solo los tres. La verdad es que no podía negar sentir cierta diversión al hacer las poses con sus amigos, pero en cuanto salía un tipo queriendo alguna foto sexy o solo de ella el sentimiento se arruinaba.

Una vez libres de los molestos equipajes, "Batman" les mostró el itinerario de las presentaciones como también los lugares de cada stand. Nada de eso le interesaba a la detective, más se vio arrastrada sin si quiera poder opinar a las diferentes atracciones – con filas interminables - mientras se secaban fotos en el proceso.

En cuanto llegaron cerca de _Marvel_ su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a un punto fijo del cual no fue capaz de despegar su vista hasta que Lanie la empujó. Sorprendida, le dijo que nada pasaba, más en cuanto se vio libre de la interrogaciones ajenas, sus ojos nuevamente se fueron hasta el hombre que llamaba su atención, sobretodo porque llevaba un traje de Batman.

Este se emocionaba demasiado cada vez que le pedían una foto y en cada una de ellas hacía una pose mucho más extraña que la anterior para el placer del público. Aunque debía conceder que nunca se salía del personaje cuando la gente le sacaba la foto, si parecía estar demasiado acostumbrado a las cámaras como para no tener un mal retrato.

Tragando con fuerza, lo recorrió por completo con la mirada y luego miró a su propio Batman. En realidad no había comparación, su ex compañero era algo relleno y sin mucha gracia, pero lo que en realidad le quitaba varios puntos era el hecho de que el otro Batman tenía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Rick. De hecho, si Castle no le hubiera dicho que le cancelaron, podría asegurar que se trataba del escritor.

-oye~ ese Batman está demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿No lo crees? – Sonriendo con picardía, le codeó el hombro – él sí llena el traje, te apuesto que hasta supera las expectativas en otros temas

-basta Lanie, estaba viendo otra cosa

-¿Qué? – Riéndose ante el silencio acusador de su amiga, la empujó – luego te sacas una foto con él, hasta podrías pedirle el numero para un encuentro de héroes y villanos en la cama

-ni muerta, ya mucha vergüenza tengo que pasar estando así

-chicas es nuestro turno – Emocionado, el "caballero de la noche sin gracia" las empujó para que se movieran

Sin resistencia, Kate fue la primera en entrar. No quería involucrarse con ningún _freaky_ de aquel lugar, ya suficiente tenía con soportar a Rick y sus teorías de conspiración en los casos como para andar fijándose en otro. Además, de nada servía interesarse en otra persona si su ser sabía muy lo que quería.

Negando con la cabeza, Kate se mantuvo pendiente de todo lo que decía su compañero de disfraz para poder ignorar las miradas acusatorias de Lanie. Esa mujer era demasiado rara, en ocasiones la orillaba para que tuviera algo con el escritor y en otras solo le decía que corriera hacia los brazos de cualquier hombre que la hiciera sentir mujer.

Al salir de la atracción sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por el entorno en busca del Batman que le llamó la atención, más este no parecía querer dar señales de vida ¡Si hasta parecía ser que no existía! ¿Tan loca estaba? Dudaba mucho que una simple convención de nerds la dejara tan mal, aun así se mantendría atenta a las señales. No deseaba conocerlo en persona, pero sí quería verlo. Lo cual sobaba extraño ahora que lo pensaba.

De un momento a otro, sin siquiera esperárselo, sintió a alguien tomarle del brazo con delicadeza esperando que detuviera su andar. Obviamente nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, solo Lanie, por lo mismo se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido y se preparó para soltar su arsenal contra el pobre fanático que se atrevía a cruzársele en el camino, pero no fue posible.

El "fanático" era nada más, ni nada menos que Alexis vestida de _Super Girl_ ¿Su padre era consiente que estaba mostrando el abdomen? ¡Ella debía estar acompañada en este lugar! No había forma de que Rick la haya dejado ir a una convención llena de gente extraña con un atuendo de tal magnitud por muy similar que se viera a una de las versiones del comic.

Castle debió haberse vuelto loco.

-disculpa por asustarte, no era mi intención – Riendo suave, mostró su típica sonrisa tierna, esa que la desarmaba enseguida a pesar de que no gozaban de una relación muy cercana- ¿Podrías sacarte una foto con mi papá? Eres la primera _catwoman_ que lo impresiona y no quiere perder la oportunidad

-¿Qué? – Casi en un hilo de voz, miró hacia el frente y vio al mismo Batman que antes había captado su atención, pero en esta ocasión pudo analizarle de tal forma que no tuvo dudas en que se trataba de su compañero laboral – yo…

-¿Nos conocemos? Tu voz me parece familiar

-no, no… no nos conocemos – Nerviosa, cambió un poco el tono de voz y sonrió forzadamente antes de ver a sus costados. Lanie y su acompañante estaban entretenidos viendo la vitrina de una tienda, por lo que no podría pedir ayuda – está bien, vamos

La menor amplió un poco más su sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar, era como si hubiera conseguido algo más que la foto, pero no le dio importancia. Solo quería cumplir con ella y ya. Por lo mismo, la siguió hasta donde se encontraba Rick con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hija de vuelta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía evitar preguntarse si el hombre la descubriría cuando la tuviera cerca. Él tenía todo su derecho de estar ahí, por algo estaba tan cómodo en ese traje, pero ella no. Kate siempre había dado a conocer su descontento con el cosplay y la exhibición al ridículo como para ahora estar ahí.

Tendría que saber jugar sus cartas sino quería ser descubierta o, peor, humillada.

Sonriendo con picardía, obviamente fingida, saludó al escritor con la mano. Él rápidamente se lo devolvió estrechándola con delicadeza mientras dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa traviesa, obviamente, sus ojos tampoco perdieron el tiempo recorriendo su cuerpo por completo, lo cual solo le hizo sentir avergonzada. Esa mirada era mucho más que un simple acto lascivo, tenía algo de elegancia. Tenía la elegancia de Richard y eso le encantaba tanto como la asustaba.

Sin querer hablar mucho, miró a Alexis y le preguntó si estaba lista para la foto. Para ella sería algo simple, los dos por separado y ya. Nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse en un futuro cercano, más pasada unas cuantas fotos empezaron a llegar cámaras tras cámaras y, por ende, las peticiones – que sonaban más como exigencia- fueron posiciones en donde pudieran demostrar una relación íntima.

Dudosa, miró a su "compañero" y tragó con fuerza cuando él le pidió permiso para abrazarla. Kate tenía muy claro que el amor que sentía Rick por Batman era cosa seria ¡El hombre se creía Bruce Wayne! Mas ella no gozaba mucho de ser comparada con catwoman, por lo mismo tendría que saber fingir para no ser delatada. Si se negaba a coquetear o a abrazarlo estaría en grandes problemas. Los ojos de Castle se lo decían.

Sonriendo con soberbia, lo miró a través de los lentes amarillos-verdosos y lo abrazó por el cuello pegando sus narices en el proceso. Él por el contrario se demoró un poco en responder, aún seguía en shock por lo que estaba pasando, más cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo no dudo en ser un verdadero Batman.

Sin dudarlo, posó una de sus manos en la cadera de ella ejerciendo la presión necesaria que se necesitaba para fingir el beso, mientras que la otra la dejó directamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza con demasiada delicadeza. De esas en las que el hombre te aseguraba encargarse de satisfacer todas tus necesidades.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kate debió sus ojos brevemente a los labios de su compañero. Estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros de besarse y la verdad es que no sabía cuánto soportaría ella misma no hacerlo. Por lo mismo, subió nuevamente su mirada hasta toparse con aquellos azulinos que también demostraban querer besarla.

¿Qué se supone que los detenía? Ambos estaban solteros; se amaban, aun cuando Rick no supiera que ella era Kate en realidad, entonces ¿Por qué no se terminaba de acercar para completar el beso que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba? Quizás porque quería hacer la cosa bien, porque cuando volviera a probar esos exquisitos labios no quería tener por escusas un caso que los obligara a fingir algo que no son. Mucho menos quería besarlo fingiendo ser algo que ella no era, ni sería.

Era Kate quien amaba a Rick, no _catwoman._

Por lo mismo, en cuanto sintió que sus emociones no podrían soportar más aquella posición, se separó y pidió disculpas cerrando uno de sus ojos. No por el hecho de que sus sentimientos florecieran con mayor intensidad en esa posición tan comprometedora dejaría ver su verdadera personalidad.

- _you're catnip to a girl like me. Handsome, dazed and to die for_ – Susurró sin darse cuenta en el oído de Rick. Había deseado tanto poder besarlo como fue hace un año atrás, que la decepción fue revelada a través de sus palabras. Lo bueno es que hablar en otro idioma le permitía cambiar un poco su tono de voz

- _Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it_ – Continuó él con las palabras demasiado graves. Ambas manos las mantenía en la cadera ajena sin permitir que se separara del todo – yo te conos…

- _But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it_ – Sonriendo suave, se acercó hasta su mejilla y depositó un lente y casi imperceptible beso.

Habiendo podido frenar las palabras de Rick, Kate se soltó con gracia de sus manos y se alejó aun cuando muchos a su alrededor se quejaron de no poder sacar más fotos. Obviamente habían demostrado tener bastante química entre ambos, más no podía seguir abusando de la suerte. Él casi se daba cuenta de quién era en verdad y aquello solo le traería más problemas con los cuales no quería tener que lidiar.

Buscando a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar ni a Lanie ni a su "verdadero Batman", por lo que encogiéndose de hombros, y ya no tan preocupada por el traje que llevaba, se fue a la sección de comida. Sin dudarlo hizo la fila y pidió una hamburguesa, bebida y papas fritas de las cuales rápidamente se arrepintió. En ese lugar todo era excesivamente costoso, tanto que parecía ser un privilegio poder comer en este tipo de eventos.

Sentándose apartada del público en general, se puso a disfrutar su comida mientras recordaba los deseables labios de Rick. Los había tenido tan cerca que no hubiera dudado en besarlo de estar en otras condiciones ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Nuevamente se respondía que era por no querer hacerlo de esa manera, aunque también tenía que ver su miedo a ser descubierta. No era que se le fuera a mover la máscara durante el ósculo, sino que de seguro para Castle la sensación de conectar sus labios era algo tan mágico y único como lo era para ella.

Carnosos, suaves y con un movimiento que denotaba maestría en todo lo que hacía. El escritor no solo sabía ocupar esos labios para hablar sobre teorías tontas, no, claro que no. Él sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellos y no dudó en demostrárselo durante sus dos primeros besos que aunque Beckett intentó poder dominarlos, nunca lo consiguió.

Rick era sumiso en varios aspectos de su vida, pero estaba segura que en las relaciones no.

Sonriendo como tonta ante el recuerdo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella con una bandeja, de hecho recién lo pudo notar cuando este dejó caer lo que tenía en la mesa que ella ocupaba. Por lo mismo levantó la vista asustada y notó como Rick le sonreía un tanto avergonzado debido a su reacción.

Mirando a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que él podía sentarse en cualquier parte – las mesas, en su mayoría, estaban desocupadas – más el hombre no tenía la intención de moverse a ningún otro lugar ¿Qué esperaba? Richard siempre había sido un mimado, por lo que ni tenía que sorprenderle la descarada forma de sentarse sin siquiera pedir permiso.

El idiota nunca cambiaría.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente. Castle no sabía que era Kate hasta donde ella tenía entendido, entonces ¿Qué hacía coqueteando con otra persona? ¿Era tan fácil satisfacer sus necesidades con otra mujer? Frunciendo el ceño, lo ignoró para seguir comiendo. Era claro que fue su culpa nunca darle una respuesta a su declaración, pero no se esperaba que fuera con cualquier otra mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Richard Castle siempre iba a ser el mujeriego que ella conoció.

Dañada, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero quien disfrutaba de su hamburguesa con verdadera satisfacción y más herida se sintió. Si ese hombre creía que era tan fácil jugar con ella y salir ileso de todo, pues se iba a dar cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan simples como él creía. Nadie jugaba con Katherine Beckett, menos con sus sentimientos.

-lo siento, no me gusta comer solo y mi hija se fue a pasear por ahí – Dijo algo decepcionado mientras comenzaba a devorar las papas fritas– no te incomoda ¿Cierto?

-¿Tengo opción? – Haciendo su tono de voz un poco más suave que de lo normal, pero aun así mostrando su descontento, alzó una ceja mientras veía a su compañero – no sabía que el famoso escritor venía a estas cosas

-jajaja sí, supongo que soy un adulto común y corriente como todos

-un adulto normal no estaría en estas cosas

-¿Y tú porque estás aquí? – Demostrándose interesado en la respuesta ajena, se apoyó mejor en la mesa – sigo diciendo que me pareces familiar

-quizás en algún momento nos acostamos

-no eres rubia, en mis tiempos de juerga no lo hicimos

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy rubia? – Temerosa de que haya sido delatada por el cabello, se revisó la máscara mientras el hombre reía – creí que te acostabas con cualquier supermodelo

-tampoco eres una "supermodelo" cariño, a mí no me engañas

-… púdrete escritor de quinta – Levantándose molesta, intentó marcharse, pero su acompañante logró tomarle del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse - ¿Qué?

-lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte… es solo que venias a coquetearme y yo… no puedo… quiero conversar contigo, pero no puedo darte otra cosa

-te recuerdo que tu viniste a mí – Mencionó entrecerrando los ojos, mas otra duda se instauro en su mente - ¿Estás en una relación? – Más curiosa de lo que quería admitir estar, se sentó nuevamente mientras comía sus papas lentamente

-no… bueno algo así – Encogiéndose de hombros, miró hacia las tiendas – es una mujer muy difícil como para que tengamos algo serio

-bueno, tú te acuestas con cualquier rubia, no eres de fiar – Dijo logrando enfatizar su enojo en la palabra "rubia"- la comprendo si no quiere una relación contigo

-oye, antes era así, ahora soy… ahora soy… - Bajando la cabeza, soltó un suspiro – distinto

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-es difícil, estoy seguro que sabe de mis sentimientos, pero se hace la tonta – Mirando nuevamente a Kate, amplió su sonrisa – tú me recuerdas a ella, supongo que por eso te pude abrazar fácilmente y te cuento estas estupideces

-pero nunca me hubieras besado – Intentó decir con toda la normalidad del mundo, más el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba un poco. Nuevamente Rick lograba dar un vuelco a sus sentimientos con un par de palabras

-no, creo que el beso que me di con ella hace un año me basta para soportar mi abstinencia

-con tu historial es difícil creerte ¿No salías con cualquiera? ¿Qué importa ella? de seguro tienes a muchas en tu lista de espera

-te diré algo muy importante Selina – Guiñándole con un ojo, se acercó para susurrarle algo, pero quedo un poco aturdido cuando a su nariz le llegó nuevamente ese olor que antes no pudo identificar – cerezas

-es el shampoo de mi amiga… me quede en su casa para venir aquí – Dijo intentando separarse, más el hombre la retuvo nuevamente - si sabes que nadie está cerca ¿No? podemos hablar tranquilamente

-jocker puede aparecer, no quiero que me escuche

-me agrada más "the penguin"

-jajaja bueno, lo que te iba a decir es – Volviendo su voz más ronca, enmarcó una sonrisa en su rostro – Kate es la única mujer por la que vale la pena ser golpeado y volver a levantarse cuantas veces sean necesarias. No la cambiaría por ningún revolcón

-… - Tragando con fuerza, desvió su mirada a las tiendas del evento y pensó en sus palabras ¿El muy maldito tenía que decir su nombre de tal forma? ¿Qué pensaba? Joder ¡Solo quería besarlo! Castle era un bastardo que tenía mucha suerte de que no portara su arma en este momento – eso dicen todos

-exacto, por eso la espero… - Volviendo a su posición de antes, se rió suave – aguardare el tiempo que ella necesite, hasta que indudablemente me dé la oportunidad

-eres un presumido Wayne, quizás ella nunca te amara

-ohh mi querida Selina, si me ama… los ojos de una persona son las puertas a los sentimientos más ocultos. Ella me ama

-entonces Bruce, suerte con tu amor platónico – Sonriendo forzadamente, tomó su bandeja – espero te rompa los dientes por tu desfachatez

-que buenos deseos para tu caballero de la noche, dime Selina ¿No te gusta el cine antiguo? Quizás puedas conocerla mañana. Vamos a salir

-no gracias, lo detesto

-que mal, ella adora los clásicos y no cambiaría una salida con ella ni por una gatita como tú

Sin responder a nada más, Kate se marchó botando toda la comida que no había ingerido. Básicamente eso fue un desperdicio de dinero tremendo para una persona como ella, mas ya no tenía apetito. No al menos desde que Rick se sentó a su lado para comenzar atormentarla.

Pero ¿Qué mierda le pasó? En ocasiones se mostraba como que supiera su identidad, en otras no. El hombre simplemente era un caso extraño, pero ya no iba a pensar en él, no al menos cuando ya iba siendo la hora de marcharse y no verlo hasta el lunes. Porque sí, Kate no se prestaría para un juego de ese presuntuoso y vanidoso escritor.

Se iba a quedar esperando todo el domingo solo y abandonado por idiota.

Encontrándose con Lanie, le indicó la hora con cierto fastidio y la mujer no pudo más que reír mientras le pedía dar una vuelta más antes de marcharse. Aquel mundo le había fascinado a la morena, pero no por toda la literatura que contenía, sino porque tenía muchas ideas para sorprender a su detective favorito con nuevos trajes.

Por su parte, Rick se quedó pensativo sin dejar de ver por donde había desaparecido _catwoman_.

Esa mujer tenía un parecido increíble con Kate, de hecho todo le indicaba que se trataba de ella, más sabía que era imposible que aquello fuera real. Beckett era una mujer seria, vergonzosa y tímida, por lo mismo nunca se prestaría para ese mundo tan bizarro. Por otro lado, no era justo que fuera ella, la detective no tenía derecho a ser más perfecta. Simplemente Dios no podía equivocarse tanto al dejar libre algo tan increíble como su detective preferida.

Sí él fuera Dios, nunca hubiera dejado que Kate bajara al mundo.

Juntándose con su hija, volvió a poner mala cara cuando vio el abdomen descubierto de la menor, mas no quiso hacer comentario, por lo mismo vio hacia otra dirección. Él también gustaba mucho de _Super Girl_ , pero ver a su niñita con un traje tan revelador era algo que no podía soportar demasiado. Alexis tenía que comprender cuanto le afectaba ver a los adolescentes tras de ella.

De repente, todo su discurso mental desapareció ¿Qué importaba lo que fuera que estuviera pensando cuando pudo divisar a la hermana de Selina a unos cuantos metros? Esa mujer, Maggie Kyle, era la respuesta para la gran interrogante que tenía y es que era imposible no poder reconocerla cuando se había sacado la capucha.

Maggie era Lanie Parish, la forense de la 12va comisaria.

Tragando con fuerza, ignoró las palabras de su hija y siguió viendo fijamente a ambas mujeres para encontrar algo que lo confirmara realmente, mas no tuvo que buscar demasiado. Lanie, tan pronto como lo vio, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para confirmar todos sus pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Selina era Kate, la detective Katerine Beckett.

-amor… ¿Te acuerdas que mañana voy a salir? – Habló aun embobado con la figura de la mujer. Ahora si podía verla con mayor libertad y deseo

-sí, saldrás con Kate a tus películas clásicas y yo saldré con amigas

-¿Te molestaría quedarte en la casa de una de ellas por mañana?

-¿Iras por todas con Kate? – Ampliando su sonrisa esperanzada, se rió suave - ¿Al fin le dirás?

-ya sabes Alexis, la tormenta se avecina, pero no para Batman, nunca para Batman

-esperemos que _Catwoman_ tenga refugio – dijo divertida

-no lo tendrá, solo le quedara hacerle frente y pedir ayuda al caballero de la noche – Ampliando su sonrisa, volvió su mirada a su pequeña - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que era ella y no me dijiste?

-si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías podido contenerte papá - Riéndose, se encogió de hombros- tómalo como mi bendición, me gustaría que al fin fueras feliz papá

-eres la mejor hija del mundo, calabaza

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos.**_

 ** _nuevamente espero que les haya gustado y ya el próximo capitulo llegaríamos al final._**

 ** _por otra parte, a los que leen quería anunciarles que quizás la próxima semana no actualice las dos historias. se viene el día del padre y quiero hacerle algo a rick. así que lo siento, pero no quiero desaprovechar la fecha. de igual modo, si alguien desea que escriba una temática para esa fecha,estaré feliz de saber._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola~**_

 _ **bueno, primero que todo. muchas gracias por los comentarios del otro fic. me alegra que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **por otro lado, aquí esta el final de esta historia... agradezco los review de todos guiguita, Alba, katerin 939, minf, z-beckett. always. es un agrado leerlos.**_

 _ **como acotación es factible que rick no se haya dado cuenta, el cosplay es la magia de transformarse y pasa mucho que uno no reconoce a nadie hasta que luego revisan las fotos y la persona comenta que es el en las redes sociales.**_

* * *

 _una promesa_

Mirando su celular con cierto descontento, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de volver a caer en la cama completamente abatida. Ella realmente había deseado pasar tiempo con él ese domingo, tener una linda tarde solo los dos, pero dada las circunstancias en los que se vieron envueltos esos mismos ánimos se transformaron en miedo. No quería verle y recordar la incontables veces que necesitó besarle únicamente por gusto propio.

Negando con la cabeza, esperó a que el celular vibrara con la respuesta de su compañero, mas pasado los diez minutos sus esperanzas desaparecieron. Rick no se iba a dignar a contestar su negativa a salir, lo cual solo le daba a entender que el "adulto" aun gozaba de una actitud infantil y malcriada, pero ¿Tenía derecho a quejarse? Su mismo mensaje estaba lleno de cobardía e inmadurez frente a problemas importantes.

Ignorando su propio actuar, se levantó perezosamente de la cama y caminó descalza hasta la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café. Si esa mañana la tendría libre, pues bien podía quedarse en pijama hasta que le dieran ganas de almorzar, ya luego se vestiría y compraría algo en un restaurante cercano o pediría pizza a domicilio. Lo que la alejara más del mundo exterior.

Sentándose en el sillón, olió el café y sonrió casi al instante. Ese brebaje era tan relajante para ella que su mente dejó de centrarse en lo de ayer y, en compensación, su mente viajó hasta los momentos en que su madre estuvo con vida. Esas tardes completas debatiendo sobre cosas legales mientras bebían un cappuccino con panecillos eran los recuerdos más relajantes que conservaba, los únicos que lograban disipar los problemas.

Riéndose, le dio dos sorbos a su café y posteriormente lo dejó de lado para ir en busca de su guitarra. Hace mucho tiempo que no la tomaba como correspondía, por lo mismo sabía que era el momento perfecto para adiestrar nuevamente sus manos. No había mejor manera de controlar su mente y cuerpo que tocando una canción.

Teniendo las partituras al frente de ella por si se perdía. Carraspeó y le dio otro trago a su bebida antes de comenzar a tocar con miedo en un principio, más cuando le pudo agarrar el ritmo no le quedó más que dejarse llevar por la música. Si hasta podía cerrar los ojos logrando disfrutar aún más aquella canción que tanto amaba.

Era imposible equivocarse con _imagine dragons_.

Mordiéndose el labio, y sin darse cuenta del momento exacto, su mente viajó hasta el primer beso que tuvo con Rick. No era que le quisiera dar tanta importancia, no era una mujer virgen cuando se besaron, pero si sabía que había algo especial en ese acto. Ningún otro beso logró calar tan hondo en su mente como ese, de hecho nada en particular pudo despertarla durante tantas noches deseando haber podido tener un poco más.

Lamiéndose los labios antes de morderse con algo de fuerza recordó también la excitación que sintió cuando golpeó a ese hombre. Sí, si no lo hubiera golpeado, pues estaba segura que no habría soltado al escritor por nada del mundo, ni siquiera para salvar a sus compañeros de una muerte inminente ¿Quién lo hubiera hecho? En tan solo dos minutos la hizo sentir mujer y, mejor aún, la fémina más deseada del mundo.

Despertando de su ensoñación, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y alejó el instrumento de su cuerpo azarado por el recuerdo. Sin poder creérselo, negó con la cabeza al ver que se había excitado tanto por un maldito momento que ni siquiera fue hace tan poco, sino que llevaba un año en su cerebro. Lo peor de todo es que causaba tantos estragos hoy como la misma noche después de aquel momento.

Definitivamente algo iba mal con ella si nuevamente recordaba con gran deseo aquel acto ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Rick era su compañero! ¡Su amigo! No podía arruinar aquello con sus sentimientos, no con el caso de su madre sin resolver.

Bufando molesta, se tocó la mejilla y gruñó molesta cuando se dio cuenta que el calor, al igual que el recuerdo, no se borraba por nada del mundo ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía sexo? Ya habían pasado demasiados meses como para recordarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera se acordaba cuando Josh se fue.

Tenía que hacer algo rápido con su cuerpo o no podría ver a Rick nunca más.

Soltando un suspiro, se acercó a su taza de café y comenzó a beber mientras ponderaba la idea de hacer algo ese domingo o simplemente morir en su cama. Si seguía ahí, de vaga, estaba segura que su mente no dejaría de pensar en Rick. Ese maldito escritor se metía en su cabeza y no dejaba de atormentar aun cuando no hacía comentario.

¡Dios! Como lo odiaba.

Escuchando su puerta sonar, miró la hora y rodó los ojos. De seguro Lanie querría tomar el traje prestado para ocuparlo con Javier, mas debía tener claro que no le caería por nada del mundo. Parish era del busto grande, en cambio Kate no ignoraba el hecho de que le faltaba mucho que rellenar a la hora de ocupar la ropa ajena.

Yendo despreocupadamente hasta la puerta, la abrió con una sonrisa para decirle que no a su amiga, más, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pecho ancho de su interlocutor, no pudo decir nada. Las palabras la abandonaron por completo cuando sus ojos fueron subiendo, lentamente, por el cuerpo hasta llegar a la sonrisa de Rick. Esa sonrisa traviesa que odiaba y amaba a la vez.

-veo que aún no te vistes siendo que en poco tiempo tenemos que salir a comer – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta como todo galán sin dejar de recorrer la piel desnuda de Kate. Pésimo momento para dormir únicamente con short y una musculosa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te mande un mensaje – Tragando con fuerza por esa confianza exagerada en Rick, intentó pensar bien sus siguientes palabras. Mas su mente solo le decía se cubriera si no quería que el escritor siguiera disfrutando la imagen. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera llevaba un sostén puesto

-no lo leí, no tuve tiempo ya que me desperté justo para salir - Centrando sus ojos en el cuerpo de ella, sonrió un poco más amplio cuando la vio retroceder por el nerviosismo, cosa que aprovechó para pasar al departamento - ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Castle… lárgate – Sorprendida, miró al hombre que ya estaba sentado en el sillón manoseando su guitarra- Eres insufrible

-hicimos una promesa Kate, no deberías romperlas tan fácilmente – Sonriendo como un niño inocente, la vio irse hasta la habitación enojada.

Kate aun no podía creer que ese "niñito grande" estuviera como si nada en su casa ¿Es que realmente deseaba molestarla? No parecía ser consciente de lo de ayer, solo estaba más confiado así que, no había problema ¿No? no lo sabía. Con Rick lamentablemente nunca sabía nada de nada.

¿A quién engañaba? ¡Tenía un problema mayor! ¡Su maldito cuerpo! No era solo el hecho de que Castle fuera consciente de lo de ayer o no, sino que su mismo cuerpo le imploraba que aprovechara aquella la oportunidad ¿Qué estaba esperando? Su cama estaba a tan solo unos pasos del sillón, además los ojos del escritor le indicaban que se encontraba tan dispuesto como ella a pasar un domingo sumamente increíble. Solo debía sugerirlo.

¡No! Nunca lo haría. Tenía un compromiso, por lo mismo no daría marcha atrás por un arrebato.

Poniéndose la chaqueta del trabajo, el que tenía las iniciales "NYPD" en la espalda, volvió a la sala encontrándose con su "invitado" en la cocina terminando dos tazas de café humeante. Evidentemente el hombre había comprendido que el suyo se enfrió con el tiempo transcurrido, por lo mismo agradeció con una sonrisa el que pensara en ella.

Aun así no bajaría la guardia.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir, Kate tomó la taza y aceptó la invitación para ir hasta el sillón ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Por qué aceptó una invitación a sentarse cuando era SU casa? Joder, Rick siempre sobrepasaba los límites que ella establecía. Cuando creía que ya no saldría con nada desconcertante, él iba y lo superaba. Como si fuera una competencia.

-entonces ¿Te cambias luego del café? descubrí un restaurante que…

-no saldré contigo Castle, te mandé un mensaje – Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía la taza cerca de sus labios. No entendía como, pero ese "niño grande" hacía el mejor café que ella haya probado- luego de esto te vas

-me lo prometiste Kate y tú eres una mujer de palabra ¿No? siempre cumples con tu palabra – Enmarcando la sonrisa traviesa de siempre, alzó las cejas – oh quizás… ¿Lo de ayer te canso?

-¡¿Qué?! – Abriendo los ojos con exageración, vio su cara divertida - ¿A qué te refieres?

-a nada, no quisiste decirme a donde ibas ayer y como el viernes terminamos en buenos términos… supongo que ayer fue mucho para ti

-sí… supongo que si – Volviendo a tranquilizarse, negó con la cabeza – no tengo ánimos para salir

-es una pena, hoy era el último día para el ciclo – Soltando un suspiro completamente abatido, bajó la cabeza tal como un cachorro abandonado – realmente quería ir con alguien que disfrutara esas películas tanto como yo

-ahh… - Masajeándose la frente maldijo a Castle de innumerables formas ¡Odiaba cuando ponía esa maldita cara! Era definitivo, los Castle tenían un don para convencerla – iré a bañarme y luego vamos

-¿En serio? – Volviendo a sonreír como si ya hubiera adivinado esa respuesta, se tomó el resto del café – te espero aquí

-Castle – Presionando uno de sus dedos en el pecho ajeno, le miró lo más seria que pudo. Necesitaba que la tomara enserio – no te metas en mis cosas, ni desafines la guitarra

-como ordene jefa

Saliendo de la habitación, Kate se fue a su cuarto para esconder el traje en caso de que Castle fuera tan estúpido como para entrar. Cumplida la misión, tomó unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa oscura y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero. No se iba a vestir demasiado bien para salir con él, no quería pasar como una mujer desesperada pensando que eso era una cita amorosa, porque no lo era.

Ellos dos solo son amigos.

Saliendo de la ducha, soltó un suspiro y se comenzó a vestir con tranquilidad e5Yn el mismo baño sin preocuparse de que la ropa se haya humedecido ¿Hacía mal si se arreglaba un poco? Claro que no, ella para el trabajo siempre se maquillaba suave por gusto propio, por lo mismo se esmeró en delinearse los ojos y en colocarse algo de sombras. Por un momento deseó ocupar el rush de ayer, mas no tentaría a su suerte.

Saliendo del baño, caminó con paso ligero hasta su cuarto y tomó los tacones con la única intención de ponérselos en el sillón, deseaba saber qué hacía Castle.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo vio jugando con la guitarra sin ser consciente de que lo estaban vigilando, por lo mismo Kate se quedó entretenida en el marco de la puerta. El hombre parecía creerse un _rock star_ , ya que no dejaba de moverse por la sala esquivando los muebles como tampoco dejaba de mover su mano de forma exagerada. En un momento del concierto, Rick agradeció los aplausos invisibles antes de seguir con la siguiente canción.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada asustando al escritor que rápidamente apegó el instrumento a su cuerpo aludiendo que no era lo que pensaba. Kate le importaba muy poco que haya hecho un destrozo, tampoco lo iba a retar porque era precisamente esa comodidad de Castle que le gustaba tanto. La hacía sentirse tan especial cuando no tenía miedo de mostrarse tal como era, entonces ¿Por qué Beckett no podía mostrarse como era? ¿Por qué no le agarraba de las solapas de su saco y le pedía que no salieran a ninguna parte? Por indeseables reglas que ella misma estableció.

-sigue cantando Bon Jovi, ya casi estoy lista

Notando como el hombre ensanchaba la sonrisa, lo escuchó comenzar a tocar desafinadamente la siguiente canción mientras ella se ponía los tacones altos. Si el escritor se comportaba de esta manera, entonces no había de que preocuparse realmente porque era claro que no sabía nada de lo de ayer. No era consciente de que estuvieron a punto de besarse, como tampoco supo que le declaro sus sentimientos por segunda vez en ese mismo año.

Cuando ya estuvieron listos ambos, Rick tuvo que terminar su concierto con todas las de la ley para que los dos salieran del departamento y se subieran al Mercedes Benz. Por un momento Beckett quiso ir en su propio vehículo, pero el escritor rápidamente le negó el deseo cuando hizo referencia a que un auto era mucho más cómodo y económico.

Dirigiéndose hasta el restaurante que Rick mencionó, entraron dejando aún más impresionada a Kate en todo sentido. El lugar no era algo excesivamente costoso, de hecho ni siquiera se veía demasiado elegante, pero no por ello los clientes eran de un menor nivel. No, Johnny Rockets parecía ser una cadena de comida rápida bastante acogedora.

Sonriendo amplio, en parte porque no pagaría de más, Kate aceptó ser guiada por el mesero hasta una de las butacas más alejadas del público que observaba el partido de turno con entusiasmo.

Aun cuando ambos podían sentarse uno frente al otro, como un par de amigos, no lo hicieron. Sino que Rick se sentó a su lado manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios sin dejar de ver la pantalla que mostraba un partido de beisbol en curso, cosa que solo hizo más estúpida su escusa. El no podía engañarla, menos cuando aquel deporte no era del todo agradable para el escritor, mas no hizo comentario, ya que se sentía demasiada cómoda con él a su lado como para apartarlo.

Un poco de cercanía no mataba a nadie.

Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick suavemente, dirigió su mirada hasta la pantalla y sin dudarlo comenzó a explicarle lo que pasaba al escritor para que no se sintiera perdido. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por si alguien les sacaba una foto o si murmuraban en su nombre, tampoco le dieron mucha importancia a lo que ayer ocurrió entre ambos. A ellos solo les interesó el beisbol hasta que el mesero les preguntó que iban a ordenar.

-veo que comerás como una princesa – Dijo en tono burlón por las papas fritas con queso y tocino que pidió, además de la hamburguesa doble, claro esta

-pagare yo y estaremos sentados por unas cuantas horas en el cine... no te quejes – Divertida, se sentó bien cuando llegaron con las papas fritas – además compartimos esto… no es tanto lo que comeré

-aun me impresiona que siendo caso perdido con tu refrigerador, comas tanto y para peor no engordas nada – Sorprendido, miró la figura de la mujer sin pudor alguno– tu sique no eres humana

-oh bueno, si no quieres tener esa pansa bien podrías hacer un poco de ejercicio – Dijo a son de burla mientras le empujaba con el codo suavemente – el wii no es deporte

-soy un maestro en el bowling, no me molestes – Riéndose, comió con ánimos. Aun así no dejaba de ver a Kate – por cierto, no sabes que me pasó ayer

-… - Atragantándose con la papa y el tocino, no miró a su compañero, no quería hablar de lo de ayer- que… ¿Qué paso ayer?

-al final mi hija sí quiso ir a la comic con, así que ella fue de Super Girl, una versión horrible – Gruñendo, negó con la cabeza – y yo de Batman, la cosa es que todos me amaron, quizás la única que no lo hizo fue quien si debió amarme

-¿tienes que ser tan presumido? Eres un simple escritor, ni que fueras Ben Affleck – Rodando los ojos, miró al hombre y amplió su sonrisa burlona – te debiste parecer más a Adam West

-eso es un golpe bajo – Murmuró algo herido mientras escuchaba la risa de su amiga. Deseaba tanto decirle que sabía la verdad para dejarla callada, pero evidentemente no conseguiría nada de esa forma - ¡La cosa es!... que conocí a una catwoman increíble

-… te escucho – Volviendo a quedar en silencio, recibió su hamburguesa justo cuando ambos terminaron con las papas fritas – cuéntame todo

Durante la siguiente media hora Rick se dedicó a relatar todo su día con lujo y detalles. No evitó informar sobre la proximidad que tuvo con la cosplayer, como tampoco evitó mencionar la pequeña discusión que se formó entre los dos a la hora del almuerzo. Aunque claro, nunca hizo mención de sus sentimientos a Kate.

-entonces te rechazó

-bueno, no lo diría así, yo la moleste para que no quisiera venir… pero ya que, me gusto su interpretación…. Y esas piernas – Cerrando los ojos para poder rememorar la escena, sintió un golpe en su hombro que lo hizo reír – creí que eras las única con esa cualidad de infarto

-claro…. Interpretación – Dijo con cierto fastidio concentrándose en la comida

-mira, incluso tengo una foto que ocuparé de fondo hasta que me muera

Sin contenerse, Rick le mostró la pantalla de su celular a Kate haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara más de lo que pudiera creer ¿Realmente la dejaría como fondo? ¿No sabía que era ella quien lo acompañaba en la foto?

Tragando con fuerza, dirigió su mirada nerviosa hasta los ojos de Castle y maldijo toda su expresión de felicidad. Evidentemente el gustaba de su foto como si fuera una obra maestra, lo cual no podía negar que era bastante bonita, pero aun así no creía que debía presumirla con tanto orgullo frente a sus conocidos.

Bajando la vista, negó con la cabeza antes de ver nuevamente al celular mientras le daba una mascada grande a su hamburguesa. Sus pensamientos no eran precisamente dirigidos a idear un plan para borrarla, sino que más bien se cuestionaba el poco valor que tuvo para no pedir una foto también. Ella deseaba poder ver esa foto cada noche sin restricción alguna, quería poder conservar ese recuerdo con algo tangible para nunca olvidarlo.

Ignorando la mirada de su compañero, terminó su comida y pagó sin decir nada más. Su mente era un manojo de pensamientos contradictorios que ni ella entendía, pero que siempre tenían un común denominador. Rick, Rick y más Rick.

Al salir del local, se asustó por la despedida en voz alta de todos los empleados y sonrió ante la risa suave que soltó su compañero por aquel acto. El escritor siempre hacía las cosas para sacar un beneficio de ellos, entonces ¿Qué conseguía mostrándole la foto? Pues ponerla celosa, o quizás hacer que se delatara.

Abriendo los ojos con exageración, miró por el rabillo de su ojo al hombre tan relajado y sonrió. Él creía que era fácil engañarla, pero se equivocaba ¿Cómo engañabas a una detective de homicidios? Debías tener valor para ello, pero también una carta bajo la manga y esa carta se la iba a arrebatar sin que se diera cuenta.

Como que se llamaba Katherine Beckett.

-entonces… ¿Te gustó? – Alzando una ceja, sonrió coqueta y se acercó un poco a su compañero para ponerlo nervioso –la tienes de fondo de pantalla, de seguro planeas más que observarla durante las noches

-detective Beckett, no sabía que te interesabas en mis cosas – Ampliando su sonrisa, le indicó que giraran – me gustó, era sexy, curvilínea, inteligente, algo sarcástica, bilingüe… una bomba de seducción, todo lo que me gusta en una mujer

-¿Bilingüe?

-nada se compara a tu ruso, ya lo sé, pero dale merito, la conocí solo ayer – Encogiéndose de hombros, la invitó a adentrarse al cine- ¿Lista para horas de clásicos?

-nací lista para esto, Rick

Guiñándole con un ojo, Kate se adelantó lo suficiente como para hacer la pequeña fila mientras Rick salía de su sorpresa. De seguro se debía estar debatiendo en cuál sería su siguiente jugada, quizás hasta pensaba si era recomendable seguir con el juego o lanzarse directo al premio y eso era perfecto. Porque el primero que se delatara sería él, no la detective.

Comprando las entradas, obviamente Rick pagó, pasaron a comprar unas botanas antes de instalarse en sala que pasaría la primera película. Aunque si era justa, su mente no se interesaba mucho en el filme, ni en los pocos fanáticos que se encontraban ahí solos o en grupo. No, su mente solo quería seguir provocando al escritor.

Negando con la cabeza ante la estupidez de su mente, centró su mirada en la pantalla cuando las luces se apagaron. Aquel lugar era perfecto para una cita, la sala estaba casi vacía, ellos sentados en la penúltima fila junto a un viejo con lentes que se encontraba unas butacas más allá y, para peor, el frio se comenzaba a apoderar del lugar haciendo que se juntaran un poco. Sí, era perfecta para una cita de recién enamorados, sobre todo para aquellos que deseaban un poco de privacidad.

Lástima que ellos solo eran amigos.

-le dije que amaba a alguien

Saltando en su asiento, no miró a Rick ¿Por qué le salía con eso ahora? Joder, ella no quería responder. Necesitaba tiempo.

-y es una lástima que no sea reciproco… quizás deba abandonar antes de que esa persona me rompa los dientes ¿No? al menos eso me dijo ella… quizás puedo intentarlo con…

Asustada de lo que estaba diciendo él, miró a su compañero sin saber muy bien que decir, fue ese momento en el que su mundo cambió rápidamente.

Los labios del escritor se pegaron a los de ella sin darle tiempo para responder. El hombre solo la tomó de la nunca y la obligó a mantenerse unidos aun cuando ella no hacía nada por separarse ¿Era aquello posible? Ayer juró no salir con el escirtor, juro volver a la normalidad, juro nunca desear volver a besarlo, mas ahora dejaba que Castle bloqueara todos sus sentidos con un solo beso.

Tragando con fuerza, se centró en los ojos azulinos de su compañero y no pudo evitar responder a su demanda. Aunque, si pudiera justificarse, eran sus sentimientos los que obligaban a mover sus labios para seguirle el ritmo, no su cabeza. No había forma de que la lógica primara en las acciones de Kate.

Cerrando los ojos, soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Rick introdujo su lengua para comenzar a danzar con la ajena y dejar en claro que tenía todo el dominio de su cuerpo. Era increíble, pero él sabía muy bien llevar un ritmo en donde Beckett se sintiera cómoda y deseada. Además, para empeorar las cosas, era un experto al hacer que sus manos quemaran su piel.

Él no solo la mantenía cerca, no. Su mano en la nuca hacía la presión exacta para demostrar que él era quien dominaba y que no intentara recuperarla, pero también demostraba lo suave que podía ser acariciando estratégicamente su nuca si se portaba bien. La otra, sin mucha diplomacia, se posó en su pierna con algo de miedo, mas no tuvo reparo alguno en comenzar a acariciar aquella zona también cuando la misma Kate le tomó de la camisa con la intención de acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo.

-estoy cansada de ser poco natural todo el rato y no poder hacer lo que quiero. Estoy casada de actuar como si no comiese más que un pajarito- La voz de la mujer en el parlante penetró en sus oídos. Estaban ahí por una película, no para besarse - estoy cansada de caminar cuando quiero correr o decir que me siento débil después de un vals, cuando podría bailar dos días seguidos y no cansarme

-yo también lo estoy… sobretodo de fingir que aquí no pasa nada – Dijo Rick en lo que recuperaban el aliento

-aquí no pasa nada Castle – Dejando que su nariz rozara la ajena, cerró los ojos con miedo – no puede pasar nada

-¿Por qué no? No tuviste miedo en abrazarme ayer- Viendo los ojos saltones de ella, rodó los ojos – vamos Kate, ambos lo sabemos

-ayer yo no te busque

-no, pero me miraste en todo momento, no podías quitarme los ojos de encima como yo tampoco pude hacerlo, solo que fui yo quien volvió nuestro deseo realidad – Susurrando, acarició la nariz ajena con la propia para hacerla sonreír, en ese mismo instante besó su mejilla – aun ahora tengo que hacerlo yo

-¿Sabes en que nos parecemos a los personajes de ayer? –Acariciando la mejilla de Rick con su mano, se intentó separar un poco, pero el hombre no se lo permitió – Catwoman es una villana, Batman es el héroe, nunca podremos estar juntos realmente

-podemos intentarlo… sin que nadie lo vea

-estoy cerca del caso de mi madre, ya viste que me dispararon sin miramientos en el funeral de Roy ¿Cómo esperas que forme una relación así? ¿Cómo esperas que yo acepte arriesgarte de tal forma? – Moviéndose suavemente, rozó sus labios con los ajenos e inhaló su respiración con necesidad. Deseaba tanto poder aceptar su proposición, pero no era correcto – yo no tengo nada que perder, tú tienes a Alexis

-Kate… - Llevando sus dos manos hasta la mejilla de ella, la observó detenidamente, como si quisiera decirle su mayor secreto, el trato con el amigo de Roy, pero no pudo. No podía arriesgarla aún más. La conocía como para saber que eso era un peligro- entonces dame una promesa

-¿Promesa?

-prométeme que cuando esto termine, que cuando quedes satisfecha del caso de tu madre, nos darás una oportunidad

-¿Aun cuando puedo demorarme años?

-tengo mil novelas para escribir en tu nombre, no tengo miedo de esperarte si me prometes que podría haber una oportunidad para nosotros

-eres un idiota Rick, podrías…

-¿Irme por lo fácil y conseguir cualquiera? Ya te lo dije en nuestro primer año, cuando conozca la indicada dejare de mirar al lado. Sé que eres tu

-… -Tragando con fuerza, no tuvo miedo en mostrar su sonrojo notorio al igual que una leve sonrisa. Nuevamente juntó ambas narices y frentes - ¿Estás dispuesto a una promesa de largo plazo?

-estoy dispuesto a una promesa de por vida

Cerrando los ojos, Kate sonrió dichosa por lo que escuchaba. Aquellas palabras del escritor le llegaban mucho más que un simple "te amo", no era que desmereciera los sentimientos con los que lo dijo por primera vez, sino que aquí estaba la verdadera promesa. Aquella que les daba seguridad de un buen futuro si ambos se esmeraban.

Ella necesitaba poder cerrar el caso de su madre para liberarse y Rick le estaba dando el espacio suficiente, como siempre, para poder lograrlo.

-aunque, me gustaría que se estableciera una regla de necesidad –Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió de aquella forma que Kate tenía claro, era una jugarreta – un hombre tiene sus necesidades

-y una mujer también – Acercándose al oído ajeno, cerró sus ojos en cuanto notó como el viejo los miraba atentamente en vez de centrarse en la película – podríamos ver un lugar neutral, una guarida de Selina y Bruce que ni siquiera Rick y Kate conozcan

\- ¿Hablas de celulares alternos, identidades secretas y…

-encuentros sexys para ellos, hasta que se solucionen los problemas entre nosotros- Sonriendo un poco más confiada, se separó un poco de él – el tipo detrás de ti nos eta viendo

-yo si pudiera también lo haría, una película de cuatro o seis horas tan antigua aburre… nosotros tenemos una historia mejor, identidades mejores

-ya, pero no le dirás a nadie. Será como una asignación en cubierto

-es una promesa, no le diré a nadie de la aventura de esos dos – Dijo algo amenazante para que no cometieran un error

-genial porque si no tendré que romperte las piernas y los dientes

-soy bruce Wayne cariño, puedo con todo

Sin esperar más tiempo, Rick miró a la pantalla y con una sonrisa se levantó de su asiento. Automáticamente Kate le siguió y ambos salieron de la sala sin hacer demasiado ruido para no desconcentrar a los espectadores que realmente querían ver la película. Ellos también hubieran deseado ver el ciclo completo, pero sinceramente había prioridades mayores que atender. Ahora tenían una mejor película de la cual preocuparse

-entonces ¿Te invito a ver departamentos en renta? Quería una oficina… pero podríamos compartí el pago – Mencionó él apegando su cuerpo al de Beckett sin llegar a abrazarla

-supongo que no puedo negarme, aunque prefiero la renta de algo pequeño, que tenga lo básico

-lo básico para Bruce y Selina supera las expectativas, lo poco nunca es suficiente

-mientras menos llame la atención mejor, sino penguin y jocker vendrán a joder, así que no alegues

-nunca creí que llegaría el día en que pudiera hablar con una mujer tan sexy de comics… por ti, compremos cualquier cosa, pero hagámoslo rápido, no creo aguantar mas

-hmp~ la búsqueda podría esperar – Llegando al vehículo de Rick, le guiñó con un ojo esperando a que le abriera la puerta – por hoy, vamos a mi departamento.

Sin decir una palabra, Rick cerró la puerta del copiloto y corrió hasta el otro lado del vehículo para partir enseguida. No quería esperar más por aquello que ya había deseado durante años. Por su parte, Kate no tuvo más opción que reír a carcajada limpia. Esa actitud tan amada de Rick le encantaba y ahora la disfrutaría aún más en aquella oficina o departamento que próximamente arrendarían juntos.

Una deuda nunca había sido tan placentera de pagar como ahora mismo.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos~**_

 _ **espero que se hayan divertido con el fic tanto como yo. la verdad es que me falto la escena "M" pero sino, ya lo estaría alargando. ademas de tener que cambiarlo de rating.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, los dejo esperando sus comentarios y que nos veamos pronto en el otro fic.**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_hello~_**

 ** _bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. llevo mucho tiempo sin meterme a la pagina, así que para los que no me han olvidado e venido con la ultima parte -esta vez si que si - de este fic. agradezco los review y el apoyo a los que pidieron una continuación._**

 ** _intente hacerlo como un comentario me pidió_** ** _"muy al estilo tuyo" así que, espero no decepcionar con mi estilo ._**

* * *

 ** _Una noche_**

Aunque Rick manejó lo más rápido posible hasta el departamento de Kate, no pudieron evitar la congestión vehicular que se formó a mitad del camino. Ya era bastante tarde, por ende no era de extrañarse que avanzaran solo unos cuantos centímetros por minutos mientras afuera se tocaban las bocinas con furia para que la gente avanzara.

Como si eso sirviera de algo.

Soltando un suspiro, Kate miró a través de la ventana para centrarse en los diferentes autos que estaba a su alrededor y sus pasajeros. Todos iban molestos con ropa de salida ¿Acaso ellos tenían más necesidades que ellos mismos? ¡Pasaron 4 años en nada! Definitivamente nadie tenía más deseos por llegar a casa que ellos. Quizás una ambulancia o una persecución a un asesino, pero nada más. Ninguna otra persona que haya disfrutado de un buen fin de semana podría jurar tener más apremio que ellos.

¿Cómo sería tener sexo con Rick? Lo más seguro que sería un completo fiasco si seguía manteniendo altas expectativas, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba meses sin disfrutar de algún encuentro sexual, lo cual era un punto para Castle, mas no era una mujer fácil en ningún sentido de la palabra. Kate le haría la vida imposible a su ¿Amante? Sí, amante solo porque su personalidad le impedía ser comparada con otra mujer.

Saltando con sorpresa, miró a su compañero casi a los tres segundos de sentir su mano en el muslo interior por sobre el pantalón. Era claro que el mas frustrado de toda aquella congestión era Castle, pero también estaba dicho que no se dejaría hundir solo porque tenían una mala racha. El escritor siempre conseguía lo que quería, sobre todo cuando hacía esa sonrisita traviesa que tanto le erizaba la piel y que le obligaba a aceptar su mano.

Apoyando su codo en la puerta del copiloto, sostuvo su cabeza en la mano para poder morderse el dedo meñique. Aquella era la única forma de controlar su maldita ansiedad, mas no lo estaba logrando del todo, no cuando Rick aprovechaba cada minuto libre para acariciar su pierna con delicadeza ¿Cómo podía ser tan suave? Joder, ese niñato la conocía tan bien que hasta para esas cosas lograba revolucionar sus hormonas por completo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Enterrando sus dedos restantes en su propia cara, por los movimientos descarados de la mano ajena, decidió dejar de estar en la banca. No iba a permitir que él presumiera en el departamento de sus grandes habilidades, porque, simplemente, no las poseía. Rick no tenía dominio sobre su cuerpo, ni nada por el estilo.

Cualquiera podía llevarla al éxtasis sin problemas cuando llevaba tiempo sin nada de acción.

Posando su mano libre sobre la del escritor, le detuvo justo en el momento exacto que los dedos de él quisieron posarse sobre su entrepierna. Dejando que se le pasara la sorpresa, llevó aquella traviesa mano hasta la palanca de cambio obteniendo una expresión de descontento por parte de su pareja, no, amante. De cualquier modo, no le importó.

Sonriendo más amplio, acarició con sus uñas el dorso de la mano ajena. La tensión fue inminente, mas eso no la detuvo, sino que, muy por el contrario, la obligó a continuar con las caricias, por lo mismo cerró sus ojos y paseó uno de sus dedos en cada separación de los dedos con suavidad. El tacto era muy superficial, mas lograba el efecto nervioso en él. Quizás por las cosquillas o por su ferviente deseo en querer entrelazar los dedos.

Teniendo consideración, quiso sacar la mano, más el escritor la atrapó entre la de él y la palanca solo para cumplir con el segundo pensamiento de Kate, entrelazar los dedos ¿Cómo era posible que Rick fuera tan tierno? No hablaban, no se miraban, pero aun así se preocupaba de mantener contacto entre ambos de una manera en que parecían una pareja de verdad en vez de amantes necesitados.

Rick era sobrado, un egocéntrico, hipócrita y patán, mas debía admitir que era un buen chico.

-no puedes jugar con mi mano y luego simplemente apartarte, eso es jugar sucio – Sonriendo amplio, acarició los dedos delgados de su detective – yo necesito mantener ocupadas mis manos en el volante, tu eres libre

-¿En serio? Podrías decir lo que quieras y yo lo haría, te prestaría mis manos si las soltaras- Aquello salió con un tono de voz tan sugestivo y travieso que ella misma se sorprendió, aun así no intentó rectificarse por nada del mundo - sigue conduciendo y en la próxima metete en el callejón – viendo como los ojos de Rick se abrían a mas no poder, rodó los ojos – es un atajo… si hubiéramos venido en mi auto tendríamos la sirena y sería más fácil

-Beckett… ¿Qué tanta mala influencia he sido para ti?

-¿Por qué asumes que fuiste tú? Solo hiciste un comentario desatinado la primera vez que nos conocimos… nada más, otros hombres hicieron el trabajo que tanto querías hacer – Sonriendo amplio, disfrutó de los cambios en la expresión ajena. Golpearle el ego era una de las cosas que disfrutaba- conduce Castle

-no juegues con fuego Kate, te recuerdo que llegaremos a tu departamento y nada te salvara de tu castigo

-quizás no quiero ser salvada… un poco de educación no hace mal a nadie ¿Cierto Richard Castle? Tú podrías instruirme

Nuevamente, como si se tratara de un interruptor, los ánimos por llegar al departamento fueron más fuertes que nunca. Rick adelantó antes de que alguien se colara en su fila y tomó el atajo que Kate le había mencionado con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. No importaba cuanto se demorara, tampoco lo agotado que se encontraran al llegar, esa tarde – y noche – haría pagar a Kate por todas esas palabras salidas de su boca.

No iba a salir ilesa de esto.

Al llegar al departamento, el hombre estacionó rápidamente en la calle y se bajó del auto sin emitir palabra alguna, lo cual, por alguna razón excito aún más a Kate. Rick siempre era un tonto aniñado que le gustaba meterse en problemas para que otros le resolvieran las cosas, pero ahora estaba muy distinto. Era como si todas aquellas cualidades de las que tanto presumía se hayan esfumado para dar paso a este galán que prometía una buena noche.

Dejando que le abriera la puerta, salió del vehículo y lo miró levemente. Fue en ese instante en que se preguntó con cuantas mujeres se había acostado en su vida. Sí, sabía que tenía una lista muy larga de féminas, pero ¿Con todas fue igual? Siempre se había sentido especial de que ese hombre se mostrara como realmente era con ella, mas ¿Qué le aseguraba que realmente así se comportaba Castle? ¿Quién le decía que con Gina o con Meredith no fue igual? Ellas fueron sus esposas, tuvieron mayores privilegios y aun así fueron desechadas.

Cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro y se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Solo eran dos amantes necesitados, nada más. Por lo mismo, cuando abrió los ojos, no se sorprendió de que él hiciera la típica reverencia sobrevalorada y cliché. Aunque, si era justa, si le impresionó esa sonrisa de superioridad, como también su alejamiento del auto sin preocuparse del auto o de que ella caminara a su lado.

-cierra la puerta Kate y apúrate, subiré sin ti.

Sí, solo eran amantes. Los privilegios eran para otras mujeres con mayor categoría.

Arrugando el ceño, dio un portazo fuerte con su mano solo para que el hombre se diera vuelta, pero eso a él no le importó mucho, solo se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir caminando ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Nuevamente ¡Era su departamento! Ese hombre no tenía corrección, siempre sería un mocoso malcriado, pero no importaba, ella también jugaría a ese juego. Aun cuando se hayan hecho una promesa estúpida de adolescentes, hace una hora, le haría pagar por aquella forma de actuar tan estúpida. Nadie era más dominante que Kate.

Siguiéndole el paso con una mala expresión, vio al escritor en el ascensor y lo maldijo internamente. Maldijo cada segundo en que permitió esa salida como también repudió esa maldita sonrisa que desaparecía por las puertas del transporte cerrándose. Toda la culpa la tenía ella por dejarle venir, aun así era falta de educación no esperarla. Cosa que creía aun poseía Rick en alguna parte de su ser.

Sin preocuparse de que el conserje le viera extrañado por su actuar, subió por las escaleras con completa tranquilidad esperando poder demorarse la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. De esa forma, cuando llegó a su piso, el agotamiento fue recompensado con la cara de fastidio de Rick. Esa expresión era suficiente pago de momento.

-creí que te demorarías mas en subir, pero veo que la comida hizo bien en ti – Sonriendo de manera hipócrita y arrogante, se acercó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía – pero para la próxima vez, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo Kate, no me gusta tener que esperar por todo

-¿Qué te pasa? Si crees que tu po….

-sh~ sh~ si alzas la voz tus vecinos te escucharan – Pegando su cuerpo por la espalda de la detective, Rick posó su nariz en la mejilla de ella - ¿Qué esperas para abrir la puerta?

-Castle….

-abre la puerta

No quería, no deseaba hacerle caso, pero era casi imposible si lo tenía presionando su cuerpo constantemente con el de ella mientras le incitaba a seguir el juego que ella misma provocó. Ya no era el tierno del que se enamoró, el romántico, el detallista y aun así ese hombre serio e, incluso, dominante le gustaba. Quería llegar a conocerlo bien para saber cuál de los dos Richard era mejor. Para saber cuál de los dos sería su amante.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior por su propia flaqueza ante el control, metió la llave en la cerradura sintiendo como el mismo escritor extendía una sonrisa por su cara. Visto desde cualquier punto la tenía dominada, incluso ella lo creía así, mas daría pelea. Beckett no sería como todas esas que se arrastraban a los pies del malcriado adulto por un poco de atención.

No, ella tenía dignidad.

Abriendo la puerta, entró con paso seguro siendo consiente de cada movimiento ajeno, quería sorprenderlo y enseñarle. Por lo mismo esperó a que cerrara la puerta del departamento para darse vuelta con su mejor sonrisa coqueta. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que quizás nunca conoció al verdadero Richard Castle.

Tragando con fuerza, intentó escapar de su mirada, mas era imposible, sobre todo cuando de un solo movimiento él pegó ambos cuerpos. Fue una unión tan fuerte e iniciada desde la cadera, que aun estando con ropa no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa y anticipación frente la anatomía de su amante.

Estaba jodida, estaba completamente jodida y fuera de control.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, por el choque que tuvo ahora contra la puerta de entrada, esperó el beso que tanto había necesitado desde que salieron del cine ¿Cuántas cosas esperó obtener por parte de él? Muchas, y como todas esas no recibió lo que quería, solo obtuvo un soplo sobre su mejilla. Aquella sensación de calor y cosquilleo se trasladó hasta su cuello lo cual, aunque fue placentero, para nada era suficiente ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Tenerla en ascuas el resto de la tarde? Claro que no, Rick podía irse al África si quería, pero nadie la trataba así.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente Kate? Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré. No importa que sea

Tragando con fuerza, maldijo la voz de su acompañante en cuanto esas palabras chocaron contra su oído, pero ¿Qué era lo que quería? deseaba tener a Rick con ella, deseaba no poder descansar esa noche, ni ninguna otra, necesitaba no ocultarse, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo con el caso de su madre más activo que nunca? Era estúpido dejar libre al deseo cuando las responsabilidades requerían más atención que otra cosa. Además guiarse por el deseo nunca fue bueno para nadie que quiso triunfar en sus misiones.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Kate?

-Rick – Abriendo los ojos, volvió a tragar con fuerza en cuanto quedo nuevamente atrapada en los ojos ajenos. Pareciera saber muy bien lo que ella quería, pero se abstenía de parecer un sábelo todo– yo no pue…

-no te estoy preguntando por el futuro – Moviendo su mano hasta la pierna de Becket, la alzó desde la parte posterior y se pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Estaba demás decir que sus dedos no perdieron tiempo en moverse por aquella zona- dime explícitamente lo que quieres ahora

-ja… era eso – Sonriendo confiada, lo abrazó por el cuello e intentó atraerlo en un beso, mas este se negó – te quiero a ti, conmigo, en mi cama… toda la noche – Rodando los ojos, por la forma en que se volvía a negar a besarla, comenzó a frustrarse - ¿Qué?

-no tendrás lo segundo que quieres, hasta que me digas lo que realmente deseas y necesitas

-¿Qué? ¡Rick yo…! Ahh – Moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se maldijo por estar en una posición tan comprometedora. La forma en que él se frotaba contra ella la mataba ¿Es que a él no le afectaba? Maldito escritor insensible– no lo sé… no sé lo que tú quieres

-¿Te ayudo a pensar? – Alzando la otra pierna de la detective, para poder pegar por completo su cuerpo, sonrió ante el sonrojo de su compañera y la ensanchó aún más cuando ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente para poder avanzar- recuerda, piensa, en lo que nadie te ha quitado, dime aquello que nunca te han quitado a pesar de las adversidades, hablo de tus parejas, obviamente.

Sin dudarlo en ningún segundo, intentó centrar su mente en algo que nadie le haya arrebatado en la vida, pero no encontraba nada. Su mente tenía complicaciones para pensar en alguna cosa que decir, porque tan pronto como seleccionaba un recuerdo al azar, Rick soltaba un soplo o le excitaba con palabras en su oído. Le daba de todo, menos un rose ¿Qué decir de los besos?

Ni un maldito beso entre ambos.

Sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba, se dio cuenta de que Castle ya no sujetaba una de sus piernas. De un momento a otro, no sabía muy bien en que minuto, ella misma rodeó la cadera de su amante para darle una mayor libertad de acción ¿Es que estaba loca? Era su departamento, su cuerpo y aun así le daba todas las comodidades para que se sintiera tal como un maldito y fastidioso rey.

La mano de Rick se paseó por debajo de la ropa, a la altura de su abdomen, sin siquiera tocar su piel, aun cuando estaban tan apegados, él no tocaba ni un centímetro de su piel ¿Qué mierda se proponía? Le negaba besarle, le negaba tocarle, de hecho le negaba absolutamente todo menos sus ojos y palabras haciendo que aparte de frustrante, Kate se encontrara aún más deseosa.

Odiaba tener sentimientos contradictorios.

Como si eso fuera el incentivo que necesitaba, repasó rápidamente el vocabulario que aun lograba recordar antes de que Rick también se lo quitara. Él ya sabía que ella comprendió el mensaje, aun así no se esmeró por retenerla, solo acercó su nariz hasta la unión de hombro y cuello donde dejó que su aire caliente chocara contra la piel libre de cualquier prenda.

-el control, el control – Sintiéndose dichosa por haber encontrado esas dos malditas palabras en su mente, esperó a que Rick la volviera a ver. Aun así el muy desgraciado volvió a correr su cara cuando intentó besarle - ¡¿Ahora qué?! Richard tú ya…

-¿estas segura de esto Katherine? – Él nunca había ocupado su nombre completo, siempre era el diminutivo o su apellido, nunca su nombre de pila completo – no tendrás vuelta atrás después de esto.

-no hacemos un contrato, idiota, nunca seré tu sumisa ni algo por el estilo- Molesta pegó su frente a la ajena para hacer ver su punto – solo es sexo entre amantes

-no es solo sexo entre amantes. Yo lo quiero todo de ti Katherine, quiero que cuando llegue el día, solo tengamos que hacerlo público, nada más – Cortando la conexión de sus ojos, depositó un beso en su cuello – nunca sería tu amo, me gusta lo versátil que es nuestra relación, pero quiero que en esta noche juntos, la única de nosotros realmente, antes de que terminemos con el caso de tu madre, me des el derecho a tenerlo todo de ti, incluso el control sobre tu cuerpo

-dámelo, dame ese control que me pides y te lo daré todo – Soltó casi en un susurro que ni siquiera razonó en su mente. Ya luego se debatiría si hacía bien o no

-hermosa, te lo di hace mucho tiempo, solo que hasta hoy no quisiste reclamarlo

Sin darse un tiempo para seguir la conversación u otra cosa, Rick inició un beso apasionado que rápidamente fue correspondido. No querían que actos tiernos y sin sentidos – la posición de sus cuerpos no daba para aquello – atrasaran a sus deseos. No, ellos lo querían todo ahora y luego ya verían la letra chica de sus decisiones "precipitadas".

Al menos Kate.

Tomándola bien por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, Rick se despegó de la puerta y, como pudo, se dirigió hasta la habitación con las indicaciones de Kate. Ella tuvo la misión de concentrarse en el beso, en la lengua ajena y en mover sus manos cada vez que sentía que chocarían contra una muralla o mueble en su camino.

Abriendo la puerta como pudo, apretó a Kate un poco más a su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cama. No importaba que la falta de luz le hiciera gruñir cada cinco segundos en su camino, no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo como para ahora privarse de todos los beneficios que la misma mujer le entregó de palabra.

Siendo botada, literalmente, en la cama, se quitó el pelo de la cara y sonrió expectante al ver como en aquella pieza oscura, con un poco de luz filtrada por la habitación contigua, Castle comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. El hombre se tomó su tiempo con cada prenda, era como si le hiciera un _streptease_ pagado, aunque había una pequeña diferencia en todo aquello. Richard era mucho más narcisista y egocéntrico que cualquier otro ser humano para moverse.

Todo movimiento que hacía parecía ser dedicado a glorificar su propio cuerpo y, por ende, a hacerla reír.

El momento en que llegó a la hebilla de su cinturón, Beckett se sentó rápidamente en la cama y posó sus largos dedos en la parte metálica con la intención de que él no siguiera avanzando. La broma quedó explícitamente puesta en silencio, más Richard tuvo que tragar con fuerza cuando la detective no se amedrento.

Rozando sus uñas, a propósito contra el abdomen de su amante, le quitó el cinturón y luego desabrochó el pantalón con una lentitud tan tortuosa que Rick comenzó a perder la paciencia. Era ahora él quien se encontraba en una encrucijada, pero lo mejor es que su cuerpo semi desnudo estaba casi ardiendo por Kate. Todo por culpa de ella.

Lo tenía dominado tal como un perro de casa.

Relamiéndose los labios con sensualidad, desvió su mirada hasta el abdomen del escritor y dejó caer la prenda de sus dedos. Sin verlo a los ojo, Kate depositó en pequeño beso en la pretina del bóxer, haciendo como que lo iba a bajar con los dientes, Rick al menos creyó eso mientras temblaba, pero no pudo estar más equivocado.

Con un pensamiento totalmente diferente, fue subiendo por un camino ondulado de besos que logró hacer retroceder al escritor ¿Lo iba a dejar libre? Claro que no, por lo mismo lo abrazó con un poco de fuerza para retener cualquier otro paso en falso que quisiera dar. En ese preciso momento su amante era su presa.

Llegando al hombro, lamió superficialmente su cuello hasta toparse con el mentón, el cual mordió antes de dirigirse hasta la oreja con una gran felicidad por el estado ajeno. Ese escritor, que hasta hace tan poco la tenía completamente deseosa y dominada, ahora estaba expectante por lo que haría. Temblaba y se removía queriendo hacerse participe de aquello, mas no lo hacía porque había prometido darle libertad, le estaba demostrando que podia confiar en el.

Sí, ese Richard Castle definitivamente le gustaba.

-hoy ¿Quién tendrá el control? – Preguntó con cierta burla

\- preferiría que – Tomándola de la cintura, la separó un poco – yo, mi querida serpiente, la has tenido mucho tiempo ya

-¿Serpiente? Cariño, puedo ser mucho más peligrosa que una serpiente, solo espera a ver de lo que soy capaz – Recostándose en la cama, lo miró expectante- ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudaras con mi ropa o dormimos así?

-hmmp~ Kate, debiste darme esta oportunidad hace mucho tiempo – Emocionado, se intentó subir a la cama, aunque no contó con que todavía le quedaban los zapatos y por ende toda la ropa de la parte inferior. Fue evidente su caída sobre la cama, lo cual le quito todo lo sexy que fue hasta ahora – ¡Mierda!

Sorprendida, miró al escritor unos segundos y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que frustró aún más al escritor, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella también se olvidó de su pantalón, así que aquella sorpresa merecía una risa. Además, era imposible no reír cuando Castle, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el hombre más tierno del que se enamoró.

Le gustaba que aquella ternura aun no desapareciera.

Amaba que esa ternura fuera parte de su ser.

-vamos campeón, aun tienes oportunidad de ganar

-de todas las ocasiones, esta es la primera vez que paso esta vergüenza ¡Ni en mi primer desastre! – Molesto se quitó rápidamente el exceso de ropa sin dejar de maldecir

-¿Primera vez?

-Kate, no es el momento, ya te hice reír y…

-Rick – Tomándolo de la mejilla, depositó un beso en sus labios descompaginando por completo al escritor – mientras no hagas nada de lo que hacías con otras mujeres para conquistarlas o enamorarlas, yo te seguiré amando por cómo eres, me gustas tal cual eres Rick

Aquella sonrisa traviesa, tan característica suya, salió a la luz casi al instante, más la detective no pudo centrarse en su hermosura por mucho tiempo porque él volvió al ataque.

Sin dudarlo, se movió en la cama para dejar recostada a la mujer nuevamente, hecho eso, se posicionó sobre su cuerpo sin dejar que todo su peso recayera en la delgada detective. Rick se regocijo al verla a medias por culpa de la oscuridad, aun así no tuvo intenciones de encender la luz, no, él solo quiso volver a buscar los labios ajenos intentando hacer el momento más lento.

Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar sin restricción alguna por la experiencia ajena. Quiso disfrutar cada segundo que ambos compartieron el ósculo y no se arrepintió, ya que tan bien como el escritor bailaba, besaba. Fueran besos fogosos o tiernos, él sabía muy bien que pieza de baile ocupar para satisfacerla.

Sintiendo su mano por debajo de su camisa inspeccionando su abdomen, soltó un pequeño jadeo de satisfacción. La delicadeza con que le tocaba era como si realmente Kate fuera una musa a la cual debía proteger, pero no importaba. Daba igual si Rick la trataba estúpidamente como una musa si es que le sacaba la ropa de una vez y la tomaba como tanto habían querido ambos desde hace tiempo.

Siendo despojada de su primera prenda, dejó sus manos recostadas en la cama para que él tuviera acceso a lo que quisiera. Se sentía como si Castle fuera un artista y ella su lienzo, sobretodo porque no dejaba de pasear sus yemas por sobre su piel ardiente ¿No se daba cuenta de que la quemaba? ¿Realmente se iba a demorar toda la noche antes de hacer algo? Richard se tomaba su tiempo, era paciente, tenía sus métodos de aguante porque nunca fue un controlador, pero ella era todo lo contrario ¡Tenía que darle lo que quería o todo se iría a la mierda!

Dejando escapar un jadeo más sonoro, lo sintió hundirse entre sus senos por sobre el sostén sin dar ninguna advertencia. Él solo comenzó a disfrutar de humedecer con su lengua la piel y la tela sin preocuparse de si la hacía sentir bien o no, o tal vez sí. No era un idiota y por lo mismo seguía haciéndola gemir con cada movimiento que hacía.

-Rick…

Llevando una mano al cabello ajeno, lo despeinó a conciencia intentando que siguiera, necesitaba que de una vez por todas le diera lo que quisiera. Además, tenía que ser consiente del estado de ambos, él al menos disfrutaba de su cuerpo caliente en la desnudez, Beckett aún tenía que seguir media vestida soportando un calor infernal.

Siendo escuchada, o habiendo empujado lo suficiente, sintió la lengua juguetona ajena recorrer su abdomen en una línea recta hasta su ombligo. Ahí fue donde se dedicó a seguir jugueteando como todo un niño mientras sus manos se deshacían del sostén con habilidad. Estaba demás decir que cuando logró quitarlo lo tiro lejos de la cama.

-Castle

-oh~ me gustaba más Rick – Atrapó un poco de su piel entre los dientes y alzó la cara, solo para verla y molestarla - ¿Pasa algo detective? – Lamiendo la misma parte que mordió, fue subiendo lentamente a base de besos- ¿Desea algo?

-nada de juegos

Aun cuando alcanzó a hablar antes de que él hiciera otra cosa que le quitara el aliento, Rick no la escuchó. El escritor solo tenía un objetivo en la mira y ese era precisamente atrapar un de sus senos para poder degustarlos al fin como se debía. Por sobre la ropa había sido divertido, sobretodo el momento en que Kate se comenzó a desesperar, pero nada se comparaba con este momento. Al menos no cuando la voz ajena salía más descontrolada.

Atendiendo los dos senos por igual, no se cansó de chupar ni mordisquear suavemente hasta que ambos pezones quedaron completamente erectos. Sí, con luz hubiera sido mucho mejor – Kate con cara de frustrada y complacida debía ser una maravilla – pero ya tendría tiempo para ello otro día, o más entrada la noche encendería alguna lámpara.

Por su parte, la detective tenía claro que esa vez ella sería la "pasiva" en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo dejaría actuar en compensación a todo lo que pasó su amante. Aun así no podía seguir con atenciones pequeñas o juegos tontos, lo necesitaba todo de él en ese mismo segundo, necesitaba deshacerse de toda la ropa y de su distancia ¿Cómo hacerle comprender que lo quería más allá de un juego? La única forma era alzar una de sus rodillas y comprobar el estado de su "amiguito" antes de hacer otro movimiento.

Satisfecha por saber que él ya estaba demasiado duro, llevó una mano hasta su bóxer para agarrar el falo por sobre la ropa. Obviamente corroboró el pensamiento que tuvo hace tan solo unos segundos, mas no pudo seguir disfrutando de su toque, ya que Rick le tomó la misma mano para apartarla de un solo movimiento.

Con una fuerza desconocida por ella, sintió como le movía fácilmente su mano hasta por sobre su cabeza donde le esperaba la otra ¿Eso era una broma? ¿Cuándo había sido que se hizo de las dos manos? Algo andaba mal con su cuerpo, no podía ser que perdiera la conciencia de sus extremidades tan fácilmente.

-hoy no Kate

-¿No? podría ocupar mi boca para todo lo que quieras Rick – Relamiéndose con lentitud los labios, refregó un poco su pierna- sabes que quieres

-tentadora oferta, pero… no – Mirando con dificultada a su alrededor, rodó los ojos ante lo obvio. Sin dudarlo abrió el cajón del velador y sacó las esposas – esto es tan predecible, hermosa

-no iba a esperar a que te levantaras

-si claro… igual, teníamos un lindo cinturón de hombre esperándonos – Guiñándole con un ojo, llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de la mujer para desabrocharlo – ahora se buena niña y mantén las manos quietas

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-no te gustara el castigo, así que, hermosa, pórtate bien

Con Kate demasiado intrigada por lo que seguía, Rick le sacó la prenda disfrutando la manera en que se deslizaba por sus piernas. Sí, siempre se imaginó tocar aquella sedosa piel; fantaseó más de una vez con esa hermosa extremidad, pero ahora la tenía a su disposición toda la noche ¿Qué hacer? La respuesta era simple, gozar del momento mientras torturaba la mente ansiosa de su pareja. De su mujer.

Deshaciéndose de los tacones ajenos, alzó las dos piernas solo para dejarlas en sus hombros. Desde ahí tuvo una mejor visión – dentro de lo que se podía - de su cuerpo, de sus manos aun sobre la almohada, pero por sobre todo, tuvo un mejor acceso a sus piernas ejercitadas. Esas sedosas extremidades que le llamaban y rogaban por ser mordisqueadas hasta que las marcas no tuvieran más cabida en su piel.

-eres tan perfecta, amor

Concentrado en su misión, besó suavemente el muslo interno, muy cerca de la rodilla. Recibió casi al instante un pequeño temblor por la sensación, cosa que más que detenerlo –para reírse de la tierna reacción – lo incitó a ir por más. Era imposible no aceptar el llamado a mordisquear y besar esa piel sin ser golpeado ¿Había algo mejor? Lo dudaba, nada podía ser mejor si Kate se removía cada cierto tiempo mientras iba bajando por sus piernas a punta de besos, mordiscos y lamidas en toda zona blanca.

Vigilando que las manos siguieran aferradas a la sabana, cerró los ojos y dio una larga lamida en línea recta hacia abajo. Paró justo cuando su nuca se topó con la otra pierna, y aunque ella trató de separarlas más solo para que continuara su camino, él no avanzo. No, solo se quedó ahí besando y dejando de vez en cuando unos chupetones dignos de recordar por unos cuantos días.

Cada vez que la viera semi desnuda reconocería esas piernas como suyas.

-ahh… hnng… castle, si no te… ahh... apuras… yo

-tiempo al tiempo Kate, tu haz esperado menos que yo

Separándose un poco, se deshizo de la última prenda que quedaba en el esbelto cuerpo de su mujer. Su intención era darle el mejor sexo oral que hubiera podido llegar a siquiera imaginar. Quería derribar todos sus límites y establecerle nuevos parámetros que solo él pudiera alcanzar, pero no fue posible. No cuando las esposas sonaron muy cerca de su cabeza.

Agradeciendo no haber hecho demasiado ruido con el metal que unía ambas muñecas, tomó de las mejillas a su amante y lo obligó a ponerse a su misma altura. Necesitaba con urgencia acallar sus gemidos, acallar las palabras engreídas de él, pero por sobre todo, necesitaba con desesperación sus labios unidos a los suyos.

En simples palabras, requería fervientemente iniciar otra danza.

Iniciando un beso con necesidad, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena siendo rápidamente correspondida. Obviamente dejó que él se hiciera del domino e incluso agradeció el momento en que la abrazó mientras refregaba su miembro cubierto por una pequeña tela sobre una de sus piernas.

Separándose un poco, lo suficiente para pasar la cadena hacia la nuca de Castle, volvió a conectar sus ojos con la mirada oscurecida del escritor ¿Ambos estarían igual? Sí, Beckett ya no se veía capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo si él seguía con sus juegos y él no podía negar que necesitaba conocer la sensación de concretar su deseo. Por lo mismo, Kate sonrió y se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle con voz erótica.

-te necesito Rick, te necesito ahora

-aún queda…

-no, ya no más juegos – Abrazándolo con mayor fuerza, soltó otro jadeo directo en su oído en cuanto su mente imaginó ese mismo vaivén de la pelvis ajena sin el molesto bóxer –hazlo ahora y ya luego juegas, pero por favor, ahora dámelo todo, lo prometiste

Como si eso hubiera sido la clave para realizar todos sus deseos, notó como él se deshacía con rapidez de la última prenda para tener, ahora sí, la libertad que ambos necesitaban. Por un momento su mente pensó en lo satisfactorio que hubiera sido dar y recibir sexo oral, más la idea fue rápidamente desechada cuando sintió el miembro a punto de introducirse en su interior.

Hundiéndose en la cama, jadeó al sentir al fin como comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente. Al instante Castle la besó de la misma forma demandante que lo hizo en el cine y esperó a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, cosa que resultaba un poco incómodo, pero no imposible.

Una vez se sintió un poco mejor con la intromisión, movió su cadera para darle el permiso sin romper el beso, lo cual Rick comprendió rápidamente. Sin esperar a que Kate volviera a balancear su cadera, comenzó con un vaivén lento y pausado, perfecto para que ella pusiera de su parte y le dijera cuanto podía soportar.

Sintiéndose algo ofendida de que le creyera casi una virgen o que no tenía acción desde hace mucho tiempo – lo cual no era muy alejado de la realidad – le enterró las uñas. Le hizo un rasguño un tanto profundo, que Castle no pudo evitar dar una estocada fuerte y profunda por culpa del dolor provocado.

Eso era lo que quería, lo necesitaba fuerte y decidido, no tierno y compasivo. Al menos no esa primeva vez.

Con el nuevo ritmo instaurado, fuerte y profundo, se hundió por completo en la cama dejando escapar los gemidos que tanto luchó por retener. Aquello evidentemente hizo sonreír con soberbia a su compañero quien se concentró en besar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para no hacer mención. No, solo se dejó llevar por el momento y siguió con el mismo ritmo mientras se concentraba ahora en su cuello.

Parecía ser que esa zona sacaba a relucir los mejores gemidos de Kate.

Volviendo a enterrar sus uñas, inconscientemente, en la espalda superior de su Castle, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sí, eso era mucho más perfecto de lo que hubiera podido imaginar ¿Perfecto? Aquel concepto no bastaba. Las sensaciones producidas en toda su piel daban paso a una palabra que jamás había conocido y que dudaba mucho llegar a conocer.

Sus piernas eran sostenidas firmemente sobre los hombros ajenos por las manos ajenas, dolía, pero causaba a la vez mucho más place; su cuello y clavícula eran mordidas y besadas con tanta pasión y ternura intercalada que se estaba volviendo loca; pero lo más atacante era el movimiento de Rick ¡Joder! El escritor ni siquiera tenía que tocar su clítoris para mantenerla al límite del clímax. No, ella ya estaba ahí solo por el juego infantil.

Enredado todos sus dedos en las hebras castañas ajenas, lo llamó para iniciar un nuevo beso, el último antes de que todo acabara.

En cuanto tuvo sus labios ocupados, lo abrazó con la misma fuerza que ahora él ejercía por sobre su cadera. Fue inevitable para ambos, que en medio del ósculo, Kate terminara por rendirse frente al placer para luego ser seguida por Castle, quien con una última estocada se vino en su interior provocando sensaciones aún más placenteras.

Respirando agotados, se quedaron un momento inmóviles para recuperar las energías. En cuanto pudieron moverse, el escritor se recostó a su lado mirando al techo con verdadera satisfacción mientras Kate buscaba entre su velador las llaves de las molestas esposas. Era trabajo del contrario, pero daba igual, ella era lo suficientemente independiente para estas cosas.

En cuanto las consiguió, Rick le arrebató las llaves para poder liberarla con tranquilidad y luego atraerla en un nuevo abrazo. No quería levantarse, ni siquiera pensar en la hora, no, solo deseaba poder seguir disfrutando de ese grato momento al lado de esa sorpréndete y sexy detective.

Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de ella.

-¿Y? ¿Te arrepientes ahora? –Alzando una ceja, Castle se volvió a concentrar en el techo con algo de nervios – no me dejaste hacer lo que quise

-nunca dije que lo haría por completo – Acomodándose en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír más amplio en cuanto sintió el palpitar ajeno – si te hubieras distraído menos, quizás no…

-ohh~ hermosa, tu sabes que soy un adicto al juego, me gusta ganar – Acariciando el cabello largo de Kate, cerró los ojos – tengo muy buenos datos ahora, no dudes en que seguiré jugando con tu cuerpo apenas pueda. De hecho, estoy pensando en hacerte adicta también, tienes potencial

-no seas tan engreído Rick– Cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a descansar de manera más placentera – ni siquiera ocupaste condón idiota

-bueno, tomas pastillas ¿No? Ya sabes, es mejor al aire libre que con ropa

-no tendré todo el trabajo yo, ni tu ni yo queremos niños… así que pone de tu parte – Alzando la cabeza, le miró divertida antes de darle un beso en los labios – no siempre ganaras, la próxima vez que nos juntemos será mi turno de repartir las cartas

-no queremos niños… ahora… - Recostando bien a la mujer en la cama, llevó su mano directo al abdomen femenino para acariciarlo – después hmm~ podría ser

-no queremos niños, Rick yo no sirvo para eso

-yo creía que no servías para "esto" –Ante la ceja alzada de la detective, se rió – me refiero a nosotros, a tu traje de _catwoman_ … y míranos ahora. Sirves completamente

-son cosas diferentes – Recordando cierto detalle, besó la punta de la nariz ajena – a todo esto me tienes que dar una copia de esa foto

-después, amor – Con tranquilidad, dio cortos besos en su mejilla como compensación

\- entonces… -soltando un suspiro, amplio su sonrisa - ¿Segundo asalto?

-antes de eso… ¿El traje es tuyo o arrendado? – Ante la cara de fastidio que tenía Kate, mientras asentía con la cabeza, sonrió – oh~ podrías ponértelo ahora

-ni loca

-para la próxima – Besando su mejilla con melosidad, se rió – estarás hermosa

-la próxima es mía – riéndose por las cosquillas, se dejó besar tanto como él quiso

-bueno, puedo aguantar hasta nuestro tercer encuentro

-Rick, cállate y muévete

-por supuesto, Kate

Sin tener tiempo a dar un contra-argumento valido, recibió un beso pausado, pero demandante, al cual no pudo ni quiso negarse. Esa noche, esa única noche, estaba a la merced de Rick como ellos mismos, no con identidades falsas, por lo mismo dejaría pasar cualquier cosa estúpida que dijera o hiciera el contrario.

Sí, esa noche iba a disfrutar de todo lo que se privó desde el segundo año en que llegó a conocerlo bien.

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _sinceramente no se cuando vuelva a subir algo. tengo muchas ideas formuladas en mi computador, pero un bloqueo con la historia de the old haunt, así que no se. estaré viendo que hacer durante los próximos días, si publico algo nuevo o espero hasta que me ilumine._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, me despido y agradezco de verdad que hayan llegado hasta aquí. si gustan dejen un comentario~_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


End file.
